Un cuento antes de ir a dormir
by Jairo De la Croix
Summary: (Precuela de "Volver al pasado") Lily tiene una especial relacion con su unico hermano, Lincoln, quien decide una noche contarle a su hermana un cuento antes de dormir, pero... es solo un cuento o hay algo oculto en este?
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una historia que desde hace un tiempo tenía ganas de publicar, pero no me había sido posible debido a mis circunstancias. Más que nada, decidí escribirla para sacarla de mi cabeza. Espero que les guste. **_

_**The loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

_**Un cuento antes de ir a dormir**_

* * *

Lily Loud era, en muchos sentidos, una niña encantadora; eso para empezar. No cabía la menor duda al respecto. Sus padres, hermanos, niñeras y compañeros de juegos no cesaban nunca de repetirlo. De hecho, no sería demasiado exagerado asegurar que cualquiera que la conociese, aunque solo fuese un poco, no dudaría jamás en afirmar esto con toda la seguridad del mundo.

En buena parte, esto era gracias al hecho de que, a pesar de su corta edad (cinco años, para ser exactos), la pequeña Lily sobresalía de entre las demás niñas al ser increíblemente inteligente y tener una mente muy despierta y aguda: sabía leer con soltura cualquier libro infantil que se le pusiera enfrente, podía escribir algunas palabras y conocía el significado de otras todavía más complejas, le gustaba escuchar muchos géneros de música y era capaz de memorizar las letras de muchas canciones sin ningún problema, además de tener una gran imaginación que sorprendía y encantaba a todos por igual.

Por otro lado, a veces mostraba tener una sorprendente comprensión de su entorno y un sentido común que dejaba a muchos con la boca abierta, quizás en parte debido a que muchas veces prefería escuchar las conversaciones de los mayores en vez de ir a jugar con otros niños.

Si, sin duda alguna, Lily Loud era una niña muy inteligente, pero eso no era sino uno de los muchos motivos que las demás personas mencionaban a la hora de admitir sentirse cautivados por su infantil encanto, y es que, además de su sorprendente inteligencia, es necesario añadir que su carácter era tierno e inocente, logrando incluso poner una sonrisa en el rostro de la persona más huraña simplemente con saludarla. Además de esto, era muy parlanchina, llegando a hablar con todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino: niños, adultos, ancianos… incluso algunas veces con los animales y los insectos. Le gustaban las flores, el ballet, las hadas, las películas de fantasía, las manualidades y los dibujos hechos con crayones. Al sonreír, un par de hoyuelos se dibujaban en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver todavía más adorable de lo que ya era, lo cual a su vez hacia que los demás, en especial sus hermanos, tuviesen el deseo de abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal.

Sentada a la mesa del comedor de su casa, vestida como una pequeña princesa salida de un cuento de hadas y dibujando en su cuaderno con varios crayones mientras que muchos otros reposaban en la mesa de manera desordenada, Lily Loud ofrecía una imagen muy linda y enternecedora aquella noche de otoño en que esta historia tuvo lugar. Sus ojos azules eran traviesos, voluntariosos y ansiosos de vida, capaces de vislumbrar sueños y fantásticas aventuras a través de sus dibujos, a la vez que su sonrisa reflejaba los más puros pensamientos de la infancia.

Nadie jamás hubiese podido sospechar que alrededor de esta niña se desarrollaba un extraordinario drama familiar que habría de traer graves consecuencias en el futuro, tanto para ella como para todas las personas de su entorno.

Embebida en su mundo de fantasía, la pequeña Lily seguía dibujando en su cuaderno de manera despreocupada. De pronto, la voz de la señora Loud se escuchó desde la cocina:

– ¡Lily! ¡Ya es hora de ir a la cama, cariño! ¡Ve a cepillarte los dientes y prepárate para dormir!

Siendo una niña dócil y obediente, Lily recogió sus colores de la mesa y su cuaderno, a pesar de sentirse algo desanimada al no poder seguir dibujando. Subiendo las escaleras con todas sus cosas bajo el brazo, se detuvo a la mitad del camino y llamó a su madre.

–Mami… ¿sabes a quién le toca ayudarme a dormir?

De nuevo, la voz de la mujer se escuchó desde la cocina, donde se encontraba lavando los trastes a un ritmo moderado, con un delantal puesto y guantes de plástico en ambas manos:

–Hoy es el turno de Lynn, cielo. Desafortunadamente, tu hermana llamó hace apenas unos minutos y me dijo que no va a poder venir a tiempo, ya que tiene que terminar un proyecto muy importante de la escuela en casa de una de sus amigas, así que le pedí a tu hermano que te ayudara hoy. Espero que eso no te moleste.

Al oír esta respuesta, la pequeña dejó salir un pequeño respingo para luego simplemente salir corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras al mismo tiempo que gritaba: _¡Yayyyyyyyyyy!_

Su madre, al oír esa gran exclamación de entusiasmo, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma con beneplácito. Era casi imposible no sentir una oleada de cariño y amor renovado sacudir su corazón cada vez que su hija actuaba de manera tan alegre y risueña ante algo tan trivial y sencillo como que su hermano le contase un cuento y la arropara antes de ir a dormir. Sin duda, había sido una buena idea pedirle ese favor a Lincoln.

La mujer soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Con el paso de los años, en la casa Loud se había vuelto en una especie de tradición que todos sus hijos fuesen tomando turnos cada noche para ayudar a Lily, que era la menor de todos ellos, a ponerse su piyama, acostarla en la cama y arrullarla o entretenerla con algo hasta que se durmiera. Esta costumbre había comenzado desde la época en que Lily era solo un bebe y, curiosamente, en ese entonces había sido mucho más sencillo hacer que se durmiera, ya que esta, al ir creciendo, fue convirtiéndose en todo un torbellino de energía y vitalidad que parecía nunca querer agotarse y siempre ponía a prueba la paciencia de todos sus hermanos. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, y tras muchas noches de desvelos divertidos y confusos, algunas de sus hijas fueron experimentado y al final lograron obtener excelentes resultados al usar sus propios talentos y capacidades para hacer dormir a su hermana menor.

Luna, por ejemplo, siempre que tenía tiempo (o se sentía de buen humor) le cantaba bellas canciones de cuna con una voz suave y harmoniosa acompañada de su guitarra; Luan, por otro lado, había optado en un principio por llevar a cabo pequeños pero entretenidos actos de malabarismo, magia y ventriloquia que siempre lograban hacer reír a Lily… pero no la hacían dormir. Por ello, en estos días, la joven comediante había decidido hacer más simple su acto cada noche que le llegaba su turno, sacando a relucir un extenso repertorio de cuentos infantiles y chistes que ella misma se inventaba y empezaba a relatar a través de un complicado juego de figuras de sombras, cuya única finalidad era "enganchar" el interés de la pequeña para luego hacerla cabecear hasta quedar completamente dormida; Lola, por su parte, decidió leerle a su hermana sus viejos cuentos favoritos de princesas en castillos encantados siendo rescatadas por valientes caballeros de brillante armadura, hadas madrinas de corazón bondadoso y animales parlantes; desde luego, esto lo hacía cuando no le estaba contando chismes o historias "escandalosas" sobre otras personas, principalmente, sus rivales en los certámenes de belleza…

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, quizás los cuentos de Lola fuesen la principal razón por la que su hija menor había empezado a mostrar un gran interés en los vestidos de princesas, las varitas mágicas de juguete y las películas de Bisney entre otras cosas.

Rita sonrió ligeramente y meneó un poco la cabeza al pensar en ello. Ahora tenía a dos autoproclamadas princesas en la familia.

Sin embargo, había que reconocer que no todo dentro de esa tradición había traído buenas experiencias. Era imposible no recordar ciertos eventos desafortunados y desagradables, tales como las frecuentes pesadillas que Lily había empezado a padecer desde hacía un año, las cuales, curiosamente, habían comenzado la misma noche en que fue el turno de Lucy de hacerla dormir y esta, por algún extraño motivo, había decidido que era una buena idea mostrarle a Lily su colección de cartas de tarot y su bola de cristal, la cual, según ella, era un instrumento infalible a la hora de contactar fantasmas, espíritus extraviados o _poltergeists _que merodeaban por las sombras de la noche buscando asustar a los incautos mortales… desde luego, no hace falta decir que nada de esto auguraba algo bueno para la mente de una niña tan inocente como Lily; hasta el día de hoy, la pequeña aun no lograba reponerse completamente de sus miedos, llegando incluso a despertarse de manera repentina casi todas las noches para luego ir al cuarto de sus padres a dormir con ellos.

Otra anécdota memorable fue la vez que Lana había intentado dormir a su hermana mezclando un poco de _Valium_ en su vaso de leche tibia, sin saber que se trataba de un medicamento únicamente recomendado para personas que sufren de ansiedad excesiva, convulsiones y estrés; por fortuna, durante ese incidente no hubo efectos adversos que lamentar, con excepción del hecho de que Lily estuviese dormida casi todo un día, pero eso, desde luego, no impidió que Lana fuese duramente castigada por su insensatez.

También estaba el hecho de que su hija más intelectual, Lisa, se había negado por completo a compartir la tarea de hacer dormir a su única hermana menor, diciendo que aquello era, entre otras cosas, un acto improductivo y falto de sentido para un intelecto tan grande como el suyo.

Rita suspiró con cansancio.

En fin, ese tipo de situaciones siempre habían sido frecuentes dentro de la familia. Siendo ella una madre amorosa y benevolente, podía fácilmente perdonar y olvidar ese tipo de errores y actitudes, pues ella misma, mejor que nadie, conocía bien a sus hijos, y sabía que estaban muy lejos de ser un grupo de ángeles bien portados. No le importaba que su pequeña Lily se despertara a la mitad de la noche y se fuera a dormir con ella y con su esposo; podía fácilmente entender que su hija Lana todavía era muy joven y simplemente necesitaba aprender a tener más responsabilidad con sus acciones y con las consecuencias que estas podían traer, no solo sobre si misma sino para los demás; asimismo, tenía la suficiente paciencia para esperar a que Lisa saliese de esa etapa apática en la que parecía haber entrado no solo con Lily, sino también con el resto de sus hermanos… seguramente solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Lo importante, se decía Rita, era ver a sus hijos siendo unidos entre sí.

Se podía decir que su corazón de madre siempre se llenaba de orgullo y parecía cascabelear al ver a sus hijos mayores siendo tan atentos y cariñosos con su hija más pequeña. Le daba una sensación de seguridad que difícilmente podía explicarse con palabras, como si todos los problemas y adversidades de la vida pudiesen fácilmente ser superados solo con la unión y el amor fraternal que todos se tenían.

Tristemente, Rita se veía obligada a reconocer que el tiempo dentro de la casa cada vez parecía correr con mayor rapidez. Las rutinas y el ritmo de vida de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia habían cambiado de manera muy notable, lo cual, en su mente, se traducía al hecho de que todos y cada uno de sus hijos estaban empezando a crecer a pasos agigantados y cada vez parecían centrarse más en sus propias actividades y talentos en vez de pasar más tiempo de calidad y convivencia entre ellos mismos.

Esto, desde luego, no le sorprendía, ya que consideraba que era una parte esencial del crecimiento, pero eso no significaba que se sintiese del todo feliz al respecto.

Todavía en ocasiones se sentía sorprendida al constatar como todos habían crecido hasta tener una altura considerable, y, cosa sorprendente para ella y para su esposo, cada vez empezaban a mostrarse más… _(_aquí, hizo una breve pausa para pensar detenidamente sus propias ideas_)_ bueno, "maduros" tal vez no fuese la palabra más adecuada, pero, en esos momentos no se le podía ocurrir otro adjetivo que describiese de mejor manera el comportamiento de sus hijos en general, ya que las peleas entre hermanos ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes, el desorden dentro de la casa era cada vez menor, la convivencia era más sencilla…

Y, por increíble que esto pudiese parecer, la principal razón de todo esto no podía ser otra que la sorprendente influencia que su único hijo, Lincoln, parecía tener sobre todas y cada una de sus hermanas.

Sin poderlo evitar, Rita sonrió con orgullo y cariño al pensar en su hijo y en lo mucho que este había crecido: a pesar de solo tener quince años de edad, era casi tan alto como su padre, apuesto, con sonrisa ancha, mirada que en ocasiones podía ser tierna o resuelta, cuerpo atlético… incluso su voz había cambiado, volviéndose más profunda y varonil, pero a la vez con un tono de serenidad y sapiencia, algo que, por sí mismo, resultaba muy difícil de encontrar en un adolescente. Se trataba de una voz que rara vez se alzaba, ya fuese para dar una orden o para reprochar una travesura de sus hermanas más jóvenes; a pesar de esto, todas lo escuchaban y obedecían, incluyendo, para sorpresa de Rita, a las mayores.

La única excepción a esta regla, al menos dentro de la casa, era Lisa, pero incluso ella, con su elevado coeficiente intelectual, parecía guardar un cierto grado de respeto hacia su hermano, quien siempre se esforzaba por acercarse a ella y por hacerla feliz, a pesar de recibir muchas negativas o comentarios cargados de altivez a sus constantes invitaciones a pasar tiempo juntos.

Por otro lado, su hija mayor, Lori, quien hacía tiempo había salido de la casa para compartir un departamento con su novio mientras ambos estudiaban en la universidad, aun parecía tener una relación un tanto… complicada (si, complicada era la palabra adecuada) con Lincoln. Quizás no fuese demasiado arriesgado asegurar que, en buena parte, esto era debido a que Lori siempre se había caracterizado por ser una joven de personalidad fuerte, en ocasiones incluso colérica. Todos en la familia sabían que la chica podía llegar a ser mandona, testaruda e irritable en muchas ocasiones, además de ser ambiciosa (quizás _demasiado _ambiciosa para su propio bien), por lo que no resultaba del todo sorprendente el hecho de que siempre había ciertas… fricciones entre ella y Lincoln; principalmente debido a que ambos tenían diferentes ideas sobre cómo tratar los problemas y las discusiones familiares, y es que, de alguna manera que Rita todavía no podía explicarse, a medida que sus hijos iban creciendo, la auto-proclamada autoridad de Lori como la mayor de todos se fue desmoronando poco a poco, al grado de que todas sus hermanas desacataban sus gritos, sus órdenes y sus comentarios, pero en cuanto a Lincoln…

Que Rita recordase, desde su regreso a la casa, Lincoln siempre se había mostrado tranquilo, incluso a pesar del cotidiano caos que siempre parecía apoderarse de la casa en ese entonces; aun estando enojado, siempre procuraba mantener la calma, se mostraba firme en sus convicciones y escuchaba atentamente las opiniones de sus hermanas sin tratar de convencerlas o decirles que estaban haciendo algo de manera incorrecta. Asimismo, y para sorpresa de todos en la familia, había empezado a realizar todo tipo de actividades, llegando a sobresalir en la mayoría y llenando su repisa de trofeos; siempre se mostraba satisfecho de sus logros, pero nunca al grado de ufanarse ni de ser presuntuoso como Lynn.

Rita, siendo su madre, podía darse cuenta que debajo de esa firme tranquilidad se ocultaba una tenacidad de acero que indefectiblemente inspiraba respeto… e incluso, se atrevía a decirlo, un poco de miedo en toda la familia, lo mismo a ella y a su esposo, aunque este último probablemente prefiriese no admitirlo, al menos no en voz alta.

En el pasado, no era algo poco común que las chicas recurrieran a Lincoln para resolver sus problemas, pero ahora parecían verlo con respeto y admiración, como si, más que un hermano, fuese un líder para ellas, lo cual, teorizaba Rita, provocaba que Lori le tuviese un gran resentimiento a su hermano por haberla desplazado de forma tan fácil y por hacer su "trabajo" mejor que ella…

Rita volvió a suspirar.

Seguramente, ese problema pasaría con el tiempo, como muchas otras cosas, y la relación entre ambos hermanos volvería a ser lo que una vez fue. Solo quedaba esperar que ambos resolvieran esas diferencias juntos…

Ahora, en lo que respectaba a las relaciones que Lincoln tenía con el resto de sus hermanas, no había mucho que decir, ya que todas parecían apoyarse en él sin el menor atisbo de duda, seguras de que su amado hermano jamás las criticaría; sin embargo, había una relación en especial que sobresalía entre todas, al menos a los ojos de Rita, y esa era la relación entre Lincoln y Lily.

Y es que, a pesar de que la pequeña Lily, como ya se ha dicho antes, era una niña de carácter tierno y amoroso, y le tenía un gran cariño a cada una de sus hermanas, era un hecho indiscutible que sentía una mayor predilección por su único hermano, ya que siempre lo seguía a todas partes, lo abrazaba, le pedía que la cargara a cada rato y procuraba pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Quizás esto fuera debido al hecho de que se trataba del único varón con el que convivía constantemente además de su padre, quien casi siempre estaba ocupado o demasiado cansado para jugar los juegos a los que la niña estaba acostumbrada, o quizás porque Lincoln se había convertido en un joven apuesto y gallardo que parecía deslumbrar a muchas niñas de todas las edades sin siquiera proponérselo, pero independientemente del motivo, el caso era que su pequeña Lily casi parecía idolatrar a su hermano.

"_No es para menos_" pensaba Rita al ver el comportamiento de su hija. Después de todo, antes de que Lincoln regresara a casa, ella únicamente lo había conocido gracias a las fotografías familiares y a todo lo que sus hermanas hablaban de él. Era natural que se sintiese fascinada y sintiese admiración por un hermano al que apenas recordaba y ahora estaba de regreso.

Lincoln, por su parte, había demostrado ser un excelente hermano mayor para Lily, no solo porque siempre se mostraba amable y cariñoso con ella, sino también porque demostraba su amor con bellas acciones que sorprendían y llenaban de admiración al resto de sus hermanas y a ella misma, tales como: a) cederle la habitación de Lori y Leni una vez que estuvo desocupada, diciendo que debía conocer las maravillas de tener una habitación solo para ella, b) regalarle su animal de felpa preferido, Bun-Bun, el cual tenía desde que era solo un bebe, c) admirar sus dibujos y trabajos manuales, guardándolos como un tesoro de valor incalculable y diciéndole que en el futuro, sin duda sería una gran artista, y por supuesto, d) contarle cuentos en la noche, antes de ir a dormir.

Sí, señor. Sin duda alguna, Lincoln era un joven de talentos extraordinarios con una gran capacidad para amar. Un joven ejemplar en toda la extensión de la palabra.

A veces, le resultaba extraño pensar que aquel joven apuesto era el mismo pequeño niño que una vez ella misma había sostenido entre sus brazos y cambiado los pañales, pero que ahora había crecido y adquirido una gran madurez e inteligencia para su edad, siendo capaz de resolver conflictos y peleas entre sus hermanas con sorprendente facilidad, ayudar a los demás en sus problemas y hacer todo tipo de "planes", como el mismo los llamaba, para toda situación, muy rara vez requiriendo de la intervención de ella o de su esposo.

Este último detalle, sin embargo, al igual que la nueva tenacidad de su hijo, era algo que la asustaba en cierta forma.

Hacia más o menos un año que Lincoln había regresado a Royal Woods, y en el tiempo que siguió a su llegada a la casa, Rita notó en su hijo un cambio, acerca del cual no estaba completamente segura de sí le gustaba o no. Tenía un semblante más… serio, y estaba tranquilo y pensativo la mayor parte del tiempo. Se hallaba más a menudo fuera de casa, haciendo deporte y ejercicio, (cosa que en ese entonces sorprendió a todos por igual, ya que el chico nunca antes había mostrado un gran interés por esas actividades), regresaba a las horas de las comidas, leía muchos libros de temas de psicología, historia o simplemente novelas clásicas y estudiaba con más ahínco para la escuela, llegando incluso a obtener las mejores calificaciones de su grupo. Raras eran las veces en las que se le podía ver en la casa jugando videojuegos o leyendo comics como antes. Se portaba más amable y atento con todo el mundo, en especial con ella, y era más cariñoso con todas sus hermanas. Nunca se refería a nada del pasado, y tácitamente parecía invitarla a ella y al resto de la familia a olvidar aquellos temas.

Al pensar en esto, Rita dejó de lavar los trastes por un momento, se quitó los guantes de plástico y apoyo ambas manos en el borde del fregadero para luego simplemente ver su reflejo en la ventana. Su rostro, ahora un tanto deslucido, le devolvió la mirada con una extraña expresión de dolor y cansancio en los ojos.

De manera inevitable, el solo pensar en Lincoln había hecho que su mente se convirtiera en toda una maraña de pensamientos, preguntas y temores.

A pesar del recto e intachable comportamiento de su hijo, Rita podía presentir que algo definitivamente andaba mal en todo aquello. Y es que, ya desde el principio, desde su llegada a la casa, Lincoln había demostrado claramente ya no ser el mismo niño que todos habían conocido antes. En esa ocasión, el joven peliblanco simplemente había aceptado las muestras de cariño de sus hermanas con una pequeña sonrisa; su esposo y ella le habían dado la bienvenida y el aceptó sus efusivos abrazos con la misma sonrisa de antes, pero… había una cierta frialdad en él, una extraña indiferencia en su mirada que le preocupó mucho, a pesar de solamente haberla visto durante un par de segundos a lo mucho.

El corazón de una madre muy raras veces se equivoca, y el suyo, en esos momentos, le decía que por nada del mundo debía descuidar a su único hijo.

Así pues, en varias ocasiones, tanto ella como su esposo habían hablado en privado seriamente acerca de Lincoln y su comportamiento, sobre cómo abordarlo de manera amigable y paternal para hablar sobre… el tiempo de su ausencia… o cualquiera que fuese el tema que el desease compartir con ellos; también habían hablado sobre si sería prudente hacerlo, pues, a pesar de la aparente neutralidad de su hijo, tanto Rita como Lynn Sr no podían decir con plena certeza que el joven peliblanco no estaba resentido con ellos después de todo lo ocurrido, así como tampoco sabían que hacer si de repente, el chico decidiera mostrarse frio y distante al momento de hablar. Al final, sin embargo, decidieron hablar con el peliblanco, quien en todo momento se mostró receptivo con las preocupaciones de sus padres y les aseguró que todo estaba bien, pero, curiosamente, al momento en que tocaron el tema de… el motivo de su ausencia, se mostró evasivo, y prefirió hablar de los problemas e inquietudes que el mismo observaba en cada una de sus hermanas, preocupándose más por ellas que por sí mismo.

Al final, tanto ella como Lynn Sr. terminaron cediendo, y, por un tiempo, su hijo compartió con ellos todos los problemas de sus hermanas y sus propias observaciones y temores al respecto, pero ellos siempre se encargaron de tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que no debía preocuparse por nada de eso, que simplemente se trataban de situaciones normales dentro de una familia con muchos integrantes, que muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos años que el había estado ausente y era normal que sintiera que muchas cosas estaban fuera de lugar, pero que muy pronto se le pasaría. De hecho, últimamente parecía que Lincoln se había ajustado a las nuevas condiciones de la casa Loud, pues ya no les compartía tantas inquietudes como antes.

Así pues, ambos padres terminaron por aceptar el sistema que Lincoln les proponía, de olvidar el pasado y vivir en el presente, pues hacia más fácil la convivencia y la vida se deslizaba con aparente tranquilidad. Esto, sin embargo, no hacía que Rita se sintiese completamente cómoda, pues, en cierta forma, se sentía como querer tapar una herida sin haberla tratado y desinfectado antes. Le hacia sentir que ella y su esposo no eran tan buenos padres después de todo.

El solo pensar en eso, hizo que un fuerte escalofrió recorriese su piel, obligándola a abrazarse a sí misma, al mismo tiempo que un miedo delgado y agudo penetraba hasta lo más hondo de su corazón.

Su instinto materno le decía que por nada del mundo debía dejar que su hijo se distanciara de ella o de su esposo. Especialmente de su esposo, ya que, últimamente, Lincoln parecía no tener muchas cosas en común con su propio padre, y si bien se mostraba cordial y respetuoso con él en todo momento, Rita tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba simplemente de una fachada… un acto muy bien ensayado que pretendía engañar o dar una falsa apariencia de estabilidad.

Rita suspiró, sintiéndose cansada.

Más que otra cosa en el mundo, deseaba comprender a su único hijo. Conocer sus sueños, sus anhelos… compartir sus penas y alegrías, aconsejarlo y guiarlo por la vida, pero parecía que sus intentos por acercarse a él terminaban siempre siendo infructuosos.

Quizás, por ahora, lo que mejor podía hacer, dadas las circunstancias, era demostrarle a su hijo todo su amor, para hacerle ver que no estaba solo, que tenía una madre que lo apoyaba y se arrepentía gravemente de haberlo dejado partir muy lejos de su hogar, a un lugar horrible del que ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablar con nadie de la familia. Asimismo, solo podía esperar a que Lincoln decidiese abrir su corazón y sus sentimientos con ella.

Sintiéndose desanimada por ese pensamiento, Rita volvió a ponerse los guantes para continuar con su labor de lavar los trastes.

"_Si"_ pensó con cierta amargura. _"Esperar es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora… probablemente también sea lo único que se hacer bien."_

Asimismo, se descubrió pensando, no por primera vez, que ser madre de once hijos no era una tarea fácil.

* * *

Ignorante de los pensamientos de su madre, Lily corrió hacia el baño y se lavó los dientes con entusiasmo.

La sola idea de ver a su hermano la llenaba de tanta alegría que casi se ponía a saltar y a correr por toda la casa. A pesar de esto, si alguien se hubiese tomado la molestia de preguntarle en ese momento porque se alegraba tanto de que Lincoln, su único hermano, la ayudase a dormir, la pequeña probablemente hubiese tenido problemas para expresarse con claridad, a pesar de su temprana inteligencia.

A sus cinco años de edad, Lily podía decir abiertamente y sin tapujos dos cosas: primero, que quería mucho a todas y a cada una de sus hermanas, incluyendo a Lisa, a pesar de sus palabras cortantes y sus constantes rechazos a sus invitaciones a jugar juntas; la segunda cosa, sin embargo, era que Lincoln era un caso especial y extraordinario, ya que, para ella, el mero hecho de tener un hermano mayor era en sí mismo una experiencia única.

Para Lily, tener como hermano a Lincoln representaba casi lo mismo que tener a un maestro personal de la vida, alguien digno de admiración, sabio e inteligente, capaz de ser valiente en todo momento y de tener una respuesta satisfactoria para todas y cada una de sus preguntas. Mejor aún, Lincoln era como un inseparable mejor amigo, siempre dispuesto a jugar, a reír y a escuchar sus problemas sin molestarse nunca y sin decirle que era fastidiosa. A sus ojos, el peliblanco era como un héroe invencible, muy parecido a los caballeros de brillante armadura que aparecían en sus historias preferidas o como los superhéroes de los comics que el joven leía en sus ratos libres. En pocas palabras, era alguien a quien podía admirar como un adulto, pero con quien podía divertirse como si fuese todavía un niño, y, si bien era cierto que en ocasiones el chico podía mostrarse un poco estricto o incluso serio, la mayoría de las veces demostraba tener una personalidad agradable al sonreír y al bromear no solo con ella sino también con el resto de sus hermanas.

Si, sin duda alguna, Lincoln era el mejor hermano del mundo.

Hacía poco que el chico había entrado en su vida, pero, a pesar de conocerlo apenas por un año, a estas alturas Lily era incapaz de imaginar sus días futuros sin su presencia.

Por algún extraño motivo que hasta la fecha nadie le había explicado con claridad, el chico peliblanco había tenido que salir de la casa cuando ella solamente era un bebe y no había podido regresar sino hasta apenas hace un año. Lily no conservaba ningún recuerdo de su hermano, fue por ello que sus hermanas, sus padres, su abuelo e incluso un chico llamado Clyde, quien siempre decía ser el mejor amigo de su hermano, se dieron la tarea de mostrarle fotografías de Lincoln y de contarle todas las historias y anécdotas que recordaban haber vivido al lado del peliblanco. Siendo Lily una niña muy perceptiva, no le fue difícil darse cuenta que la mayoría de las chicas, sus padres y el mismo Clyde parecían tener una expresión de tristeza, dolor y nostalgia cada vez que hablaban de Lincoln, mientras que su abuelo, por su parte, adoptaba un semblante serio, lo cual, viniendo de él, era algo muy poco común. Con todo esto, no le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que todos extrañaban terriblemente al niño que se mostraba siempre risueño y alegre en cada una de sus fotografías y esperaban con ansias el momento de poder verlo de nuevo.

Fue entonces que la pequeña Lily empezó a preguntarse: ¿Cómo sería aquel hermano al que todas sus hermanas y sus padres parecían extrañar tanto? ¿Sería un chico amable y bondadoso, como Clyde? ¿Sería alguien valiente, fuerte y decidido como su hermana Lynn? ¿Jugaría con ella y la abrazaría suavemente cada vez que tenía miedo o se sentía triste como su hermana Leni? ¿Sería divertido como Luan o serio como Lucy? O quizás… (y al pensar en esto, Lily se estremecía con un poco de miedo) ¿Sería alguien igual de mandón y estricto que Lori?

"_Seguro que no…"_ pensaba la pequeña luego de menear la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. _"Estoy segura de que será el mejor hermano del mundo…"_

Sintiéndose tranquila gracias a sus pensamientos optimistas, Lily se olvidaba de sus preocupaciones y volvía a sus juegos cotidianos, sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma. Y así, sin saberlo ni tener intención y a pesar de no recordarlo bien, la pequeña empezó a desear con todas sus fuerzas conocer a ese chico tan especial que sería su hermano.

Finalmente, cuando llegó el día de la llegada de Lincoln a la casa, Lily apenas podía esperar para verlo.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando, apenas el chico entró a la casa, todas sus hermanas (o mejor dicho, _casi_ todas, ya que Lori y Lisa permanecieron en su sitio, sin intenciones de moverse) prácticamente saltaron desde sus sitios para encerrarlo en un enorme abrazo grupal que parecía no tener fin; todo esto mientras que sus padres y su abuelo los miraban con lágrimas en los ojos. Una vez que el peliblanco fue liberado de su prisión, pasó a abrazar y a besar a cada una de sus hermanas, y fue entonces que Lily pudo verlo con toda claridad. Definitivamente era su hermano, ya que su cabello blanco y sus pecas lo delataban, pero ya no era el mismo chico de las fotografías: ahora era más alto, casi tanto como Lori, más fuerte, ya que fue capaz de darle a Lynn un gran abrazo de oso y levantarla dando varias vueltas (para sorpresa de todos en la familia) y más guapo. Ya no quedaban rastros de sus dientes salidos, por lo que su sonrisa se mostraba ancha y encantadora, mientras que sus ojos azules parecían brillar de alegría por estar de nuevo en su hogar.

Sin poderlo evitar, Lily pensó que su hermano parecía un príncipe de un cuento de hadas.

En determinado momento, Lincoln preguntó por Lily, y ella, acercándose lentamente a él, empezó a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa; pero el, aun sonriendo, se arrodilló frente a ella y le dijo con voz alegre:

–¡Hola, Lily! ¿Cómo estás?

Y ella, sintiéndose azorada, empezó a tartamudear frente al chico sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Todas sus hermanas se sorprendieron al verla actuar de esa manera, ya que Lily, por lo general, era la más alegre de toda la familia y siempre le emocionaba conocer a gente nueva y hablar hasta el hartazgo con ellos. Resultaba extraño verla actuar con timidez, aunque, en cierto modo, también había un cierto encanto en ello.

Al ver que la pequeña era incapaz de hablar, Lincoln no perdió el tiempo: se presentó ante ella como su hermano y le dijo que, a pesar de que ella probablemente no lo recordara, el si la recordaba muy bien. Le dijo que había crecido mucho y que se veía muy bonita. Esto hizo que la niña se ruborizara por completo. Entonces, Lincoln le dijo que siempre estaría dispuesto a cuidarla y a quererla y, sin decir nada más, tendió los brazos hacia ella y le sonrió. Lily, aun sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, dio un par de pasos al frente para luego simplemente correr y abrazar a su hermano, quien la apretó contra su pecho ante la mirada emotiva de sus hermanas, algunas de las cuales no pudieron evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas a causa de la escena tan conmovedora.

Desde ese entonces, siempre que le era posible, Lily procuraba estar al lado de Lincoln, haciéndole un montón de preguntas como: ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Qué cuentos te gustan? ¿A qué lugares te gusta ir? ¿Qué películas te gustan? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Te gusta alguien? etc. Mientras que Lincoln, por su parte, simplemente sonreía y contestaba a todas sus preguntas con increíble paciencia y serenidad.

Algunas de las chicas (en especial Luan) no tardaron en bromear con Lincoln al respecto, diciéndole que Lily se había "enamorado" de él. Lincoln, lejos de avergonzarse o reclamarles con fastidio, se reía y decía, también en broma, que para él eso era un honor.

Desafortunadamente, Lily no tardó mucho en descubrir que su hermano era una persona muy ocupada. A menudo se le podía encontrar fuera de la casa, ya fuese estudiando en la biblioteca, haciendo ejercicio en el parque, saliendo con sus amigos o incluso ayudando a otras personas. Por si esto fuera poco, incluso dentro de la casa el tiempo del peliblanco era contado, pues muy frecuentemente Lily lo había visto platicar con el resto de sus hermanas o simplemente tratando de pasar más tiempo con ellas.

Y es que ese era otro detalle importante: Lincoln siempre se esforzaba por que todo estuviera bien dentro de la familia. A menudo detenía las peleas de Lana y Lola, ayudaba a Lynn a estudiar cuando tenía exámenes, veía películas de terror con Lucy, escuchaba los chistes de Luan diciéndole su más sincera opinión, insistía a las demás para que perdonaran a Lisa o trataba de calmar el mal humor de Luna. Asimismo, siempre hallaba la forma de pasar tiempo con Lily, aunque solo fuesen unos minutos del día, ya fuese para jugar con ella, para platicar, comer un helado o simplemente para dar un paseo. La pequeña se sentía agradecida por esto, pero siempre deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con el joven.

Por este motivo, Lily atesoraba los días en que era el turno de Lincoln para ayudarle a dormir. Cualquier cantidad de tiempo extra que podía pasar al lado de su hermano era un muy bienvenido regalo.

_¡PUGH!_

Lily escupió los restos de pasta dental al lavabo y sonrió ante su reflejo en el espejo.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que su hermano llegara.

Honestamente, se sentía profundamente agradecida de que Lynn no hubiese podido venir a ayudarla a dormir, ya que sus ideas para ayudarla eran algo… extrañas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Competencias de hacer botar balones contra la pared, peleas de varios rounds de lucha libre, acrobacias en la cama, ejercicios de calistenia, golpes de karate y, algunas veces, jugar juntas un juego de mesa, eran algunas de sus actividades preferidas. Lily, acostumbrada a los gustos particulares de cada miembro de su familia, aceptaba esto a pesar de no sentirse del todo cómoda con ello. Quizás hubiese podido disfrutarlo, de no ser porque la personalidad competitiva de su hermana deportista casi siempre terminaba sobreponiéndose y le quitaba lo divertido, aunque, siendo completamente justos, las actividades físicas lograban su objetivo de hacer que se cansara y pudiese dormir más fácilmente.

Lincoln era diferente. El siempre prefería conversar con ella acerca de todo lo que había hecho durante el día, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella tenía que decir para después contarle un cuento que el mismo se inventaba. Esta, sin duda, era lo que más disfrutaba Lily, ya que su hermano tenía una sorprendente imaginación que incluso en ocasiones parecía rivalizar con la de cualquier niño, y sus historias podían ser tan disparatadas como divertidas, a veces con finales inesperados, giros de último momento, con todo tipo de personajes y situaciones, haciéndola reír, llorar, suspirar, quedarse sin aliento e incluso a veces, soñar.

De repente, se escuchó un grito:

– ¡Estoy en casa! – aquella voz grave definitivamente tenía que ser la de su hermano.

Sintiéndose contenta al escuchar esas palabras, Lily corrió a su habitación.

* * *

Lincoln, habiendo saludado a su madre, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su hermana menor sin hacer el menor ruido. El cuarto estaba apenas iluminado por una pequeña lámpara en una mesita al lado de la cama.

–¿Lily? – preguntó el joven al mismo tiempo que miraba de un lado a otro. – ¿Dónde estás, pequeña?

Al ver que nadie le respondía y que además la habitación estaba en penumbras, el chico sonrió y empezó a buscar a la pequeña rubia con cautela al mismo tiempo que le hablaba con voz cantarina:

–¿Dónde estás, pequeña traviesa?

Conocía bien a su hermana y sabía que está siempre trataba de sorprenderlo escondiéndose en un sitio de la casa para luego saltar y tratar de asustarlo, muy al estilo de su hermana Lucy. Esto, sin embargo, raras veces funcionaba, ya que el joven peliblanco no tardaba mucho en encontrarla para luego cargarla en sus brazos y propinarle un serio ataque de cosquillas en las axilas y en el vientre, haciéndola morir de la risa. A pesar de sus continuos fracasos, Lily nunca se daba por vencida y siempre le prometia a su hermano que la próxima vez sin duda lo atraparía.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al recordar la seriedad y determinación con los que la niña había dicho esas palabras, como si estuviese haciendo una promesa solemne o algo parecido.

Así pues, el joven peliblanco buscó a su hermana en todos los sitios donde esta solía esconderse: debajo de la cama, en el ropero, tras la puerta e incluso entre la pila de juguetes y peluches, pero la niña simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado. Un tanto extrañado, Lincoln dijo:

–Sé que estas aquí, Lily. Sal, sal, donde quiera que estés.

El cuarto siguió en silencio. Por si las dudas, Lincoln se aseguró de mirar en todas direcciones, en caso de que Lily estuviese ocultándose en algún rincón, lista para "atacar" en cualquier momento.

–¡Oh, bueno! – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un gran y exagerado suspiro – Supongo que me tendré que ir a otro lado a encontrar a una niña que **si** quiera que le cuente un cuento…

Esto, desde luego, era un ardid para hacer que Lily saliera de su escondite.

Al ver que nada pasaba después de unos cuantos segundos, Lincoln empezó a darse la vuelta con la intención de buscar a Lily en otra parte. Después de todo, la pequeña quizás aún estuviese en el baño cepillándose los dientes, o tal vez en la habitación de alguna de sus hermanas, haciendo una travesura o parloteando sin cesar sobre un tema en particular que ella considerase interesante. Apenas había terminado de pensar en esto cuando de pronto…

–_¡BU!_

–¡AH! – gritó el peliblanco al ver como Lily, desde una cómoda considerablemente alta, se lanzaba de un salto en su dirección. Por fortuna, el chico reaccionó a tiempo y logró atrapar a su hermana en el aire, quien se abrazó fuertemente a él con sus brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, el peso de Lily, sumado al impulso de su salto, hizo que Lincoln diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y terminara cayendo sobre la cama, con Lily encima suyo, sentada a horcajadas y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

–¡Te atrapé! – exclamó con voz muy ufana para luego soltar una risilla encantadora.

Todavía sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de suceder, Lincoln parpadeó un par de veces para luego simplemente sonreírle a su pequeña hermana.

–¡Ja, ja, ja…! Sí que me sorprendiste esta vez, Lily.

–¡Sabia que podía hacerlo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

Lincoln sonrió de nuevo al ver el entusiasmo y la alegría de Lily para luego negar lentamente con su cabeza. Su hermanita sin duda podía ser demasiado tierna e inocente en algunas ocasiones.

–Tengo que reconocerlo: ni siquiera oí cuando te trepaste a esa cómoda. Solo por curiosidad, ¿Lucy te ha estado enseñando a ser sigilosa como ella?

Todavía sonriendo, la niña negó con la cabeza.

–No. Fue Lynn quien me enseñó a hacer esto. Dijo que me serviría para atraparte un día. ¡Y funcionó! – dijo alegremente al mismo tiempo que alzaba los brazos al aire con expresión triunfal.

Lincoln se llevó una mano a la frente con cierta resignación. Por supuesto, pensó, solo Lynn, con su legendaria obsesión por los deportes, los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, en especial la lucha libre, sería capaz de enseñarle un movimiento tan osado a una niña tan pequeña como Lily. Más valía que más tarde tuviese una seria charla con su hermana deportista al respecto.

–Ah, sí... Lynn. Lucha libre. Debí haberlo imaginado… – suspiró – Bueno, está bien. Reconozco que lo hiciste bastante bien, y vaya que me sorprendiste, pero… hazme un favor ¿quieres? – Lily asintió – No vuelvas a hacer algo así, Lily.

–¿Por qué no? – preguntó la niña algo confundida.

– Porque todavía eres muy pequeña – respondió el joven con voz paciente – Está bien que juegues a las luchas de vez en cuando con Lynn, pero no está bien que te subas a los muebles para luego lanzarte sobre las personas. Puede ser peligroso, tanto para ti como para la otra persona…

–¡Pero no me pasó nada! – replicó Lily, quien parecía completamente decidida a no ceder ante la perspectiva de no volver a hacer el movimiento que le había permitido "atrapar" a Lincoln.

–Claro que no te pasó nada. – respondió Lincoln con calma, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama, todavia con Lily encima de él – Pero eso solo fue porque tengo reflejos de grado ninja y logré atraparte a tiempo. ¿Qué crees que hubiese sucedido si no lo hubiera hecho?

–Me hubiese caído al piso – dijo Lily con voz de derrota.

–Exacto. Así que, recuerda bien: nada de subirse a los muebles para lanzarse sobre otras personas, ¿de acuerdo? – Lily asintió sin decir nada. Lincoln, por su parte, decidió darle un poco más peso a la reprimenda diciendo: – Las niñas bonitas no deben saltarles encima a las personas. No es correcto…

Sin embargo, este último comentario hizo que Lily mirara a Lincoln con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–¡Pero si yo he visto a Lynn saltar sobre ti un millón de veces! Y tú siempre dices que ella es bonita…

Esas últimas palabras tenían un cierto tono de reproche que no pasó desapercibido para el peliblanco.

"Rayos," pensó Lincoln, "esta niña sí que es lista y… observadora."

Lincoln dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

–Sí, bueno... por supuesto. – dijo sin perder la calma – No voy a negar nada de eso. A Lynn le gusta saltar sobre mí. Pero ya la conoces: le gusta ser competitiva en todo lo que hace, especialmente en lo que se refiere al juego brusco. – el chico negó lentamente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sonreía – Es curioso. Siempre, desde que tengo memoria, Lynn ha tratado de imponer sus intereses y gustos sobre mí. Cuando éramos niños me obligaba a practicar deportes con ella, si me llegaba a ver jugando videojuegos o leyendo comics, me jugaba bromas pesadas y… ugh, repugnantes (por cierto, nunca le preguntes sobre sus hornos daneses, te ahorraras un gran sufrimiento), me fastidiaba todo el tiempo por ser nerd... en fin, ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes.

Lily asintió, sin perder detalle de todo lo que Lincoln le decía. Por algún motivo, todo lo que tenía que ver con la infancia de sus hermanas y hermano le parecía un tema por demás interesante.

–Incluso en ese entonces, una de las cosas que Lynn siempre hacia era saltar sobre mí para luego hacerme una llave de lucha libre, mostrarme sus movimientos de karate o algo parecido. – el chico río quedamente al acordarse – Me llegó a provocar varios moretones y alguna que otra torcedura, pero nada que fuese realmente serio, por lo que siempre aguanté sus asaltos sin quejarme mucho. Papa y Mama hacía mucho tiempo que se habían dado por vencidos de convencerla de ser más femenina. Siendo sincero, hubo ocasiones en que llegó a caerme mal…

–¿En serio? – preguntó Lily sin podérselo creer. Y es que, en sus ojos, Lincoln y Lynn siempre parecían tener una relación de hermanos ejemplar: nunca discutían, ni se gritaban o peleaban (a menos, claro, que jugasen a las luchas). Lynn, en especial, llegaba a mostrarse amable e incluso cariñosa con Lincoln en muchas ocasiones, mientras que este a menudo le decía que era bonita. ¿Cómo era posible que antes se cayesen mal?

–Oh, sí. ¡Vaya que me caía mal! – el chico soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir hablando – Me tomó algo de tiempo entenderlo, pero, al final, pude darme cuenta de que esa era su manera de sentirse cercana a mí, ¿entiendes?

Lily asintió rápidamente. Lincoln continuó:

–Supongo que en parte también lo hacía porque, de todos, yo siempre era el que estaba más dispuesto a lidiar… eh… _**jugar**_ con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Lynn siempre ha querido que otros compartan sus gustos dentro de la familia, ya sabes.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, el peliblanco no se extrañaba en absoluto de que su hermana deportista le hubiese enseñando a Lily a saltar desde un mueble para sorprenderlo. Probablemente en el fondo aún conservaba la esperanza de que, en algún momento, el amor por los deportes se despertara en la pequeña de manera imprevista.

–Por otro lado, ya sabes que, para Lynn, es muy difícil aceptar la derrota. – sonrió divertido al recordar algo – ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que la vencí en las luchas?

–Claro que lo recuerdo. – dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa. – Lynn estaba muy sorprendida. Hasta creyó que eras un… ¿Cómo dijo?... mmm… ah, si… un impostor, y que habías tomado el lugar del "verdadero" Lincoln.

Lily recordaba ese día con mucha claridad. Había sucedido justamente al día siguiente de que su hermano regresara a la casa. Lynn había saltado sobre Lincoln, sorprendiéndolo, pero este, haciendo gala de unos rápidos y versátiles movimientos, había logrado liberarse de su agarre para luego hacerle un barrido y someterla contra el suelo, para sorpresa de todas sus hermanas, pero sobretodo de Lynn, cuyo rostro lleno de asombro simplemente no tuvo precio.

–Je, je… Si, tardé un buen rato en convencerla de que no se trataba de un engaño o un sueño. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella. Y, si recuerdas bien, desde ese entonces, Lynn se tomó esa derrota como una especie de… llamémosle… "reto". Y ya sabes cómo es Lynn con los retos…

–Lo sé. Nunca se puede resistir. – respondió la niña al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Lincoln no pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión.

–¡Ja, ja…! Es cierto, Lynn no puede vivir sin tratar de ser la numero uno en algo.

Ambos rieron quedamente.

La verdad era que, desde aquella sorprendente derrota, la joven deportista se había empecinado en que las cosas volvieran, según ella, a la normalidad. Dicho sea de paso, su concepto de "normalidad" se refería a una casa donde Lincoln era su inseparable compañero de juegos y luchas, al que ella siempre era capaz de vencer y/o fastidiar sin ningún problema. Desafortunadamente para ella, el peliblanco demostró, con el tiempo, ser un hueso duro de roer, oponiendo gran resistencia a ser sometido y mostrando un nuevo estilo de defensa hasta ese entonces desconocido para ella. Por ello y desde ese entonces, la deportista empezó a entrenar con más ahínco, llegando a parecer una verdadera luchadora de la WFC.

La rivalidad continuó por un tiempo, pero después, Lincoln empezó a interesarse por otros deportes y pidió la ayuda de Lynn para entrenar, y ella, casi gritando de júbilo, aceptó de buena gana. Desde entonces, fue algo común ver a ambos jóvenes practicando movimientos de pelea o jugadas de baloncesto, soccer o _parkour._ Esto, desde luego, no evitó que los ataques de Lynn cesaran en absoluto, aunque, al menos, ya no se presentaban con la misma ferocidad de antes. A veces ella ganaba y otras veces él lo hacía. Hacía mucho tiempo que Lincoln había dejado de preocuparse por el marcador, al contrario de Lynn. Para ella, se trataba de una competencia seria, mientras que, para él, simplemente era una ocurrencia más de una de sus hermanas.

–¿Quieres saber algo? – dijo Lincoln en voz baja a Lily, al mismo tiempo que miraba para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los estaba oyendo – Aquí entre nosotros: no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que pueda vencerla todo el tiempo…

–Ohhh… – exclamó la pequeña, llena de asombro.

Lincoln se sintió halagado ante la mirada cargada de admiración de su hermanita, aunque, en el fondo, era plenamente consciente de que solamente estaba alardeando, al mismo tiempo que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana deportista no escuchase jamás esa afirmación que acababa de hacer, o jamás vería el fin de todas las consecuencias que esto traería en su vida.

–En fin – dijo el chico con voz amable – Lo que quiero que entiendas es que… Lynn se expresa de esa manera conmigo (No me preguntes por qué Lynn es así, que llevo años preguntándome lo mismo). El punto es que… solo porque ella haga eso, no significa que tú también tengas que hacerlo. Ella es atlética, mayor que tú y no le da miedo lastimarse a sí misma mientras que tenga un reto que cumplir, ¿comprendes?

Lily miró a su hermano al mismo tiempo que asentía lentamente con la cabeza. Conociendo a su hermana deportista, no resultaba difícil creer todo lo que Lincoln le decía. Siendo sincera, en más de una ocasión Lily incluso había llegado a pensar que Lynn podía estar un _poquito… _solo un _poquito_… loca.

–Sí, creo que si…

Lincoln asintió complacido.

–Muy bien. – justo en ese momento, Rita llamó a Lincoln desde la planta baja, recordándole que todavía tenía que sacar la basura que se había acumulado en el día; también le recordó que no quería que se extendiera demasiado con el cuento como había hecho la vez anterior, después de todo Lily tenía que irse a la cama temprano. Lincoln le contestó a su madre que no se preocupara; una vez hecho esto, el chico regresó su atención a su hermanita – ¡Vaya! Se está haciendo algo tarde. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte tu pijama?

Lily asintió con mucho ánimo. Así pues, Lincoln ayudó a su hermana a despojarse de su vestido de princesa para luego pasarle su pijama morado. Mientras hacía esto le dijo:

–Por cierto, hace poco dijiste que siempre estoy diciendo que Lynn es bonita. Dime la verdad, ¿eso… te molesta?

–No… – dijo la niña tras varios segundos de meditar en su respuesta – Ya sé que Lynn es bonita y todo eso… es solo que…

–¿Si? – preguntó Lincoln, apremiándola a seguir hablando.

–Bueno… es solo que… pensé que era raro que siempre estés diciendo que es bonita, si todo el tiempo quiere pelear contigo…

El joven peliblanco soltó un breve suspiro al escuchar esa respuesta. Por un momento, había temido que su linda hermanita tuviese celos de su hermana deportista.

–Puedo entender que eso te confunda, Lily. – habiendo dicho esto, el chico empezó a ayudar a la pequeña con su pijama – Mira, es cierto que, a veces, Lynn puede ser muy brusca y competitiva, pero también es una chica fuerte, valiente, decidida, alegre…

–Y un poquito loca. – añadió Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sí, – dijo Lincoln con voz afable al mismo tiempo que sonreía – un poquito loca. Pero… siendo sincero… creo que ella misma todavía no se da cuenta de que es bonita. Por eso procuro decírselo a menudo: para que tenga confianza en sí misma…

–¡Oh! – exclamó Lily, entendiendo al fin – ¡Entonces es por eso que se lo dices todo el tiempo!

–Bueno, sí. Pero no solo se lo digo a ella. También se lo digo a Luan (ya sabes cómo se siente mal por no tener novio en mucho tiempo), a Luna (a pesar de su extraño peinado y su forma de vestir), a Lucy (a pesar de que muchos digan que ella da miedo, para mí, ella es bonita), a Lana (a pesar de que tenga la costumbre de siempre vestirse con ropa llena de grasa o aceite), a ti (obviamente) … y, por supuesto, a Lola. **Sobre todo**, a Lola.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Lily podía darse cuenta de que aquello era cierto (sobre todo en lo que se refería a Lola). Si bien su hermano siempre estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos, nunca se olvidaba de estar pendiente de ella y de todas y cada una de sus hermanas, y procuraba, de una manera u otra, recordarles que eran bonitas, ya fuese con comentarios aleatorios, halagos simples aquí y allá, bromas ligeras, pequeñas notas, charlas motivacionales, etc. Sin ir muy lejos, ella misma había recibido varias veces los cumplidos del peliblanco, y se sentía agradecida por ello, aunque en ocasiones le parecía que no se lo decía con la misma frecuencia que a las demás.

Como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, Lincoln le dijo:

–Aunque, si me lo preguntas, creo que, de todas, tú eres la más bonita…

Lily se sorprendió al oír esto.

–¿En serio soy la más bonita?

El joven consideró esa pregunta con aparente seriedad, rascándose el mentón ligeramente y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo.

–Mmm… Yo diría que si – dijo con convencimiento después de un rato, pero luego se aseguró de hablar en voz baja – Pero… no le digas a Lola que yo dije eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes cómo se pone…

La pequeña asintió con entusiasmo, sintiendo que su hermano le había confiado un gran secreto.

–En fin – continuó el chico – Siempre he pensado que todas las chicas, incluida tú, desde luego, son bonitas. No me importa tener que repetírselos todo el tiempo, porque las amo a todas, a pesar de sus… peculiares hábitos.

Lily miro a su hermano con cierta confusión en el rostro.

–¿Qué quiere decir pecu… pecu…?

–Peculiar, Lily. – corrigió Lincoln – Mmm… "peculiar" es… algo que es diferente o especial. Por ejemplo, ¿a cuantas chicas conoces que hagan tantas bromas y chistes como Luan? ¿A cuántas conoces que sepan arreglar un auto o destapar un inodoro como Lana? Volviendo a Lynn, ¿a cuantas chicas conoces que les guste jugar a las luchas con sus hermanos?

–¡Oh! – exclamó la niña con entusiasmo – ¡Eso significa que todos nosotros somos pe-cuuu-liaaares!

–Si… bueno, eso es cierto – dijo el joven riendo quedamente – Veras, Lily, cuando se vive en una familia tan grande como la nuestra, todos, en algún momento, tenemos que aprender a respetar los hábitos y ocurrencias de los demás. En ocasiones, quizás discutamos, nos peleemos, o quizás nos volvamos locos entre nosotros hasta el hartazgo… pero, al final del día, nada de eso importa, porque así son las verdaderas familias: todos se aceptan y se aman incondicionalmente.

–¿Qué significa "incondicionalmente"? – preguntó Lily con las cejas enarcadas.

–Significa que… ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo te lo explico? Mmm… – el chico se puso a pensar un momento antes de seguir – Mira, en el mundo, hay mucha gente que puede llegar a decir… o pensar: te quiero _**si **_eres bueno, te quiero _**si **_te portas bien conmigo, te quiero_** si **_haces lo que a mí me gusta hacer… y eso no está bien. Eso no es amar de verdad. Cuando la gente ama incondicionalmente, significa: te quiero a pesar de que a veces te equivocas, te quiero a pesar de que no te gustan las mismas cosas que a mí, te quiero a pesar de que a veces me haces enojar… ¿entiendes?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Se le notaba muy pensativa.

–Entonces… en una familia… ¿todos se quieren de esa forma?

–Por supuesto. – dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

–¿Estas… seguro?

–Sí, Lily. En una familia como la nuestra, todos debemos querernos de manera incondicional.

–¿Incluso a… Lisa? – preguntó Lily con curiosidad y, tal vez, un dejo de tristeza.

La sonrisa de Lincoln se borró por completo al oír esa pregunta. Irremediablemente, su mente comenzó a trabajar a la velocidad del rayo. ¿Qué podía decirle a su hermana, dada la historia que ella y Lisa tenían por detrás? ¿Qué podía decirle, tomando en cuenta que la lista de hábitos de Lisa en el pasado incluía cosas repudiables como echar a Lily de su habitación, disecar las mascotas de Lana, negarse a ayudar a Lynn con sus estudios, entre otras cosas?

–Sí, incluso a Lisa. – terminó diciendo Lincoln con voz grave.

–¿Por qué? – pregunto Lily con voz un poco chillona – ¿Por qué tenemos que quererla? Lisa no nos quiere. Ella no quiere a nadie…

Viendo que su pequeña hermana mostraba un rostro entristecido, Lincoln pasó un poco de saliva por su garganta y se decidió a hablar, no sin antes preguntarse para sí mismo, como diablos la conversación había cambiado de rumbo de manera tan rápida.

–Sé que así parece en estos momentos… – dijo el joven peliblanco con cautela – pero estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, Lisa simplemente esta… confundida, Lily.

–¿Confundida?

–Si. Lisa es una chica inteligente e ingeniosa, capaz de entender muchas cosas del mundo y del universo… pero hay ciertas cosas que ella no puede… entender del todo bien, y eso es lamentable, pero nosotros… nosotros somos su familia. Tenemos que perdonarla, aceptarla y… amarla.

La niña pareció no estar del todo conforme con las palabras de su hermano, pues se le quedó viendo unos momentos antes de desviar su mirada y no decir nada. Lincoln, sintiéndose un poco culpable al ver a su hermana en ese estado, siendo que hacía apenas unos momentos estaba muy alegre, decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación.

–Bueno, por ahora, ya no hablemos de Lisa. ¿Qué te parece si…?

–¿Lincoln? – interrumpió Lily con voz queda. Repentinamente, su expresión se había vuelto seria.

Extrañado por la inesperada interrupción, así como también el semblante desacostumbrado de su hermana menor, Lincoln le preguntó:

–¿Si, Lily?

–¿Puedo… preguntarte una cosa?

–Por supuesto. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

La pequeña vaciló unos momentos antes de responder, y es que, sin que su hermano se diese cuenta, un extraño sentimiento de turbación y desconfianza se había apoderado de su mente; una maraña de ideas y preguntas empezaron a revolotear por su mente, haciendo que fuese difícil para ella elegir una sola pregunta de entre todas. Finalmente, la pequeña habló, todavía con voz suave:

–Antes… tu dijiste que Lynn te caía mal… ¿cierto?

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, el peliblanco le contestó:

–Bueno, sí. Es cierto que antes me caía mal, pero eso fue antes. Ahora me llevo muy bien con ella. Es una gran amiga y una excelente hermana.

Al oír esta respuesta, sin embargo, Lily no se alegró ni tampoco mostró su clásica sonrisa con hoyuelos.

–Pero… _**te caía mal**_… ¿verdad?

–Bueno… si… – contestó el chico, sin saber a donde quería ir su hermana con esa pregunta.

–¿Y las otras chicas? ¿También te caían mal? – preguntó de repente la niña.

Lincoln se sorprendió todavía mas al oír esa pregunta. Sobre todo, porque Lily la había pronunciado con una inusitada seriedad en ella.

–Bueno… – empezó el joven – Es cierto que… en algunas ocasiones todas llegaron a caerme mal. Pero Lily, eso no…

–Entonces… ¿Cómo le hiciste para que ya no te cayeran mal?

–Lily… – dijo Lincoln en voz baja.

Esta vez, la niña miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos, exigiéndole una respuesta. Lincoln miró inquisitivamente el rostro de su hermanita; inmediatamente, una luz de comprensión apareció en sus ojos.

–¿Esa pregunta… tiene que ver con Lisa y… la forma en la que te ha estado tratando?

La pequeña no respondió a la pregunta, pero bajo la mirada hasta el suelo.

–Dime, ¿ella te cae mal?

De nuevo, la niña no respondió.

–Lily, por favor, respóndeme. ¿Lisa te… desagrada o… te cae mal?

Lily permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de responder, en voz baja y todavía con la mirada gacha.

–A veces.

Y así, ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio. Después, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Lincoln empezó a hablar lentamente. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decirle a su hermanita en esas circunstancias? Nada más que la verdad.

–Déjame decirte una cosa, Lily. Hacer que las demás personas dejen de caernos mal… no es algo sencillo la mayoría de las veces. – el chico cerró los ojos por un momento antes de seguir, mientras que la pequeña lo seguía mirando – Al menos no para muchas personas. En mi caso… primero, tuve que hacer una introspección de mis sentimientos. Después, con el tiempo, empecé a darme cuenta de que tenía que cambiar mi actitud, no solo ante mis hermanas o mi familia, sino ante el resto de las personas y el mundo. Tenía que dejar de ver solamente las cosas negativas y centrarme en las cosas positivas. Me di cuenta de que tenía que dejar de tratar de demostrar mi valor ante los demás… simplemente, tenía que esforzarme en ser la mejor versión de mí mismo.

Las palabras del joven peliblanco sonaban un tanto tristes y melancólicas. La misma Lily se sorprendió al oírlo hablar de esa manera. Al mismo tiempo, su sombría mirada parecía fijarse por encima de ella, como si pudiese ver a alguien o algo en sus propios recuerdos.

Lincoln suspiró ligeramente antes de decir:

–Tuve que estar lejos para darme cuenta de que el problema no eran mis hermanas, sino yo…

Lily lo miró con asombro. La salida de su hermano de la casa era tenida como un tema tabú dentro de la familia, y rara vez se hablaba abiertamente sobre esto. Al momento de su llegada, el mismo Lincoln había sido muy parco a la hora de responder a las preguntas de sus hermanas respecto a sus experiencias vividas lejos de su hogar, incluso Lily había sido incapaz de sonsacarle algo de información. Ya había pasado un año desde que su hermano volviera a la casa, y Lily aún estaba muy lejos de saber el verdadero motivo de porque su hermano se había tenido que ir de su hogar de manera tan repentina. Esa última oración, sin embargo, le había dado una idea…

–Entonces… ¿Por eso te fuiste de la casa? ¿Por qué todas te caían mal?

Al momento de oír esas preguntas que su hermana le había hecho, el rostro del chico se suavizó por completo y acariciando levemente la mejilla izquierda de su hermana, le dijo:

–No, no, Lily. No me estas entendiendo. Yo no me fui porque todas ustedes me cayesen mal. Si me fui de la casa, fue porque… – se detuvo por un momento, para pensar detenidamente en sus siguientes palabras – tuve otra clase de problemas, de los cuales tuve que encargarme lejos de todas ustedes. – notó que la pequeña abría la boca, probablemente para hacerle otra pregunta, por lo que se apresuró a decir: – No me preguntes que clase de problemas tuve. Aun eres un poco joven para entenderlo bien, pero te prometo que un día, cuando seas mayor, te lo contaré todo… por ahora, solo quiero que entiendas esto: ni tú, ni ninguna de las chicas fueron las culpables de que yo me fuera.

A pesar de sentirse levemente decepcionada al no haber descubierto nada nuevo sobre la salida de Lincoln, Lily se relajó de manera notable al oír su respuesta.

–¿De verdad?

–Si.

–¿De verdad, de verdad?

–Sí, sí, de verdad. – dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

–Y yo… ¿alguna vez te caí mal? – esto último lo dijo en voz baja, con mucha timidez.

–No, Lily, por supuesto que no. – respondió Lincoln al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente – Tu jamás, jamás, podrías caerme mal. Además, cuando me fui, no eras más que una pequeña y adorable criatura. Por cierto, aun lo sigues siendo…

Al oír esto, Lily le sonrió a su hermano marcando sus hoyuelos en las mejillas. Al verla, Lincoln suspiró aliviado en su interior. Ciertamente, aún seguía siendo la misma criatura pequeña y adorable.

–¿De dónde sacaste una idea como esa?

La niña simplemente se encogió de hombros. Lincoln decidió que no valía la pena seguir ahondando en el mismo tema. Por fortuna, sabía muy bien como distraer a su hermanita.

–Bueno, no hablemos ya de cosas tristes. ¿Qué te parece si ahora te cuento un cuento antes de dormir?

El rostro de Lily se iluminó al oír la palabra "cuento".

–¡Si! ¡Un cuento! ¡Un cuento!

Lincoln río quedamente al oír las exclamaciones de su hermanita.

–Está bien, está bien… ¡Un cuento para la niña más pequeña de esta casa! – apenas dijo esto, empezó a pasar el dedo índice por varios libros que se encontraban en uno de los libreros – Bueno, ¿qué clase de cuento quieres oír? ¿Quieres que te lea _Jorge, el curioso? ¿El gato en el sombrero? _¡Oh! ¿Qué tal _La locomotora que pudo? _Luan me ha dicho que este es uno de tus favoritos…

–¡No! ¡No! – exclamó la niña enérgicamente – ¡No quiero oír esa clase de cuentos! ¡Quiero oír un cuento de los que tú te inventas!

–¡Oh! Uno de los cuentos que yo me invento... ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – dijo el chico con una sonrisa – Muy bien. ¿De que quieres que sea te cuento?

La pequeña sonrió y empezó a hablar con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que hacía gestos y señas con las manos.

–¡Quiero un cuento nuevo! ¡Uno que sea increíble! ¡Fantástico! ¡Excitante! ¡Que tenga acción, romance, intriga, suspenso, magia, ciencia ficción…! ¡ah, y un final feliz! ¡No olvides el final feliz!

Todavía sonriendo, el chico peliblanco miró a su hermana con ambas cejas levantadas.

–¡Vaya! Quieres un cuento que tenga acción, romance, intriga, suspenso, ciencia ficción… umm… ah, si… magia… – todo esto lo dijo mientras contaba con los dedos.

–Y el final feliz… ¡Nunca olvides el final feliz! – dijo Lily con tono estricto, como si lo estuviese regañando.

–Nos estamos poniendo exigentes, ¿eh? – dijo el chico, aun divertido por las expresiones de la niña.

–Es que así es más divertido…

–¡Ja, ja…! Supongo que eso es cierto. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en actitud pensativa – ¡Hum! Veamos… un cuento que tenga acción… romance… intriga…. suspenso… ciencia ficción…

–No olvides la magia y el final feliz.

–Sí, si… con magia y un final feliz. Mmm… veamos…

De repente, una idea cruzó por la mente del peliblanco. Por unos segundos, contempló a su hermana menor con ojos pensativos.

–Lily, creo que tengo la historia perfecta para ti…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta es una historia que desde hace un tiempo tenía ganas de publicar, pero no me había sido posible debido a mis circunstancias. Más que nada, decidí escribirla para sacarla de mi cabeza. Espero que les guste. **_

_**The loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

_**Un cuento antes de ir a dormir**_

_**(2da parte)**_

* * *

Aun con expresión pensativa, Lincoln se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Muy bien, Lily. ¿Estás cómoda? — la pequeña, arropada con sábanas y cobijas hasta el cuello, asintió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sonreía de oreja a oreja, impaciente por escuchar la historia que su hermano estaba a punto de relatarle — Bien, en ese caso, comenzaré.

Entonces el joven peliblanco tomó aire y suspiró al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos por un instante. Luego los abrió y empezó a narrar el cuento:

.

.

.

"_Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un lejano reino perdido entre bosques inmensos y montañas escarpadas. Era un reino próspero, tranquilo y rico en tradiciones e historia. Había verdes colinas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, un caudaloso rio de aguas cristalinas que cruzaba a través de un inmenso valle y cañadas y desfiladeros de notable belleza. Asimismo, había un bello y pintoresco pueblo con caminos bordeados de árboles y hermosos campos de flores y granjas que adornaban el paisaje; y allá, en un elevado risco, mirando hacia el pueblo, reluciente como una joya, se alzaba un enorme y elegante castillo._

_Ahí vivían un poderoso rey y su señora reina. Ambos eran admirados por ser gobernantes de carácter amable pero firme cuando era necesario en sus juicios y decisiones; asimismo, se enorgullecían de velar siempre por la seguridad de su reino y de sus súbditos como si de sus propios hijos se tratase._

_¡Ah! Por cierto… este es un detalle muy importante para la historia, pues veras… el rey y la reina no solo eran conocidos por ser buenos gobernantes. De hecho, más que nada, eran especialmente conocidos por tener diez hijas. ¡Si! Escuchaste bien. ¡Diez hijas! Diez hermosas princesas, cada una diferente a las demás en cuanto a gustos y personalidad se refiere, pero unidas entre sí, no solo por ser el hecho de ser hermanas, sino también por ser grandes amigas y siempre ayudarse mutuamente._

_Todas eran muy bellas, pero además de esto, eran enérgicas, sorprendentemente inteligentes y llenas de extraordinarios talentos, carismas… y sueños por realizar. Tanto sus padres como los habitantes del pueblo las consideraban el tesoro más preciado de todo el reino. Eran muy conocidas y admiradas por todo el mundo; muchos príncipes y reyes de otros países anhelaban casarse con ellas algún día. _

_Ahora bien, tanto el rey como la reina fueron siempre ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de educar a sus hijas y siempre procuraban darles todo tipo de lujos y comodidades que una princesa necesita, incluyendo, desde luego, su educación; de la misma forma, también se esforzaban por transmitirles estabilidad familiar proporcionándoles amor, ternura y atenciones… cosa que de por si era muy difícil, debido al escasísimo tiempo que ambos tenían debido a sus deberes reales._

_Sin embargo, el rey y la reina tenían además un hijo. Un joven príncipe. _

_Este príncipe era un chico sencillo, soñador, de buen corazón y de buenas intenciones. Quizás un poco… ingenuo y egoísta en ocasiones, impulsivo a la hora de tomar decisiones o hacer planes y… bueno, tampoco se podía decir que fuese un príncipe apuesto y gallardo como la mayoría de los príncipes que uno suele ver en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas, pero… en fin, el punto al que quiero llegar es que era un buen chico, a fin de cuentas._

_._

_._

_._

Lincoln se detuvo por un momento en su relato.

Su mirada parecía perdida, como si estuviese viendo algo invisible por encima de su pequeña hermana a lo lejos, algo que nadie más que él mismo podía divisar. Lily, por su parte, simplemente se limitó a mirar el rostro serio y melancólico de su hermano con una expresión de extrañeza, sin saber que decir para romper el silencio que empezaba a sentirse demasiado incómodo. La niña pensó entonces que había algo diferente e inusual en la historia que estaba escuchando, más que nada porque había un cierto aire de… seriedad y confidencialidad en el tono de voz de Lincoln. El peliblanco, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la mirada de la niña, se aclaró la garganta y siguió narrando…

.

.

.

"_Bueno, como quizás te puedas imaginar… ya desde el principio, este príncipe se hizo notar por un hecho indiscutible que todas las personas a su alrededor no cesaban nunca de recordarle, ya fuese de una manera u otra, y era el hecho de que venía de una familia numerosa donde el único hijo varón… era él. _

_Esto, desde luego, significaba que toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser el único heredero al trono recaía sobre sus hombros con el peso de una enorme pila de ladrillos. Tanto el rey como la reina tenían grandes expectativas sobre el futuro de su único hijo; por ello, desde que el príncipe era solo un niño trataron de inculcarle un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, iniciativa e independencia. Asimismo, decidieron emplear a distintos maestros para que se encargaran de instruir al joven príncipe en todo tipo de materias, tales como ciencias, filosofía, historia, matemáticas, política… en fin, todo lo que un príncipe debe saber._

_Tristemente, a pesar de que el príncipe estudiaba mucho y ponía todo su empeño en tratar de complacer a sus padres, nunca pudo obtener su aprobación ni reconocimiento, ya que sin importar lo que hiciera, todos sus logros eran rápidamente opacados por la belleza y el talento de sus hermanas. Por si esto fuera poco, tanto el rey como la reina dedicaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a sus hijas, mientras que el joven príncipe a menudo se veía obligado a pasar horas enteras estudiando o realizando todo tipo de tareas en solitario, sin recibir mucha atención de parte de sus padres._

_._

_._

_._

—Wow — exclamó Lily — Eso de veras es muy triste…

Lincoln sonrió, pero en su sonrisa había un cierto dejo de tristeza. Prefiriendo no hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto, el peliblanco siguió con el relato…

_._

_._

_._

"_A pesar de todo esto, el joven príncipe sentía un profundo amor y respeto hacia sus padres y no les guardaba ningún rencor, pues hasta él mismo era capaz de ver cuán especiales eran todas sus hermanas._

_Una__ de ellas, por ejemplo, tenía extraordinarias capacidades de liderazgo, y a pesar de que tenía una personalidad autoritaria y mandona, su preocupación por los demás era sincera y tenía grandes conocimientos sobre política, leyes y derechos. Otra de ellas tenía un gusto exquisito para la moda y el buen vestir, además de que su carácter era dulce y tierno, y siempre le sonreía a todo el mundo. En fin… para no hacerte el cuento demasiado largo, simplemente te diré que otra de las princesas era una prodigio de la música, capaz de tocar toda clase de instrumentos y de cantar con voz de ángel; otra destacaba en las ciencias, siempre estaba leyendo libros de matemáticas, historia, ciencias… en fin, cosas muy complicadas, difíciles de entender para muchos, y era admirada por ser la persona más inteligente de todo el reino; otra de las princesas sobresalía en los deportes, y era considerada una guerrera formidable y valiente; otra era una extraordinaria poetisa…_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Qué es una… potiza? — preguntó Lily de repente.

—Poetisa, Lily. — corrigió Lincoln al mismo tiempo que sonreía — Es una mujer que escribe poemas. Veras, cuando un hombre escribe poemas, se le llama "poeta", ¿cierto? — la niña asintió con la cabeza —Pues bien, cuando una mujer escribe poemas, se le llama "poetisa" …

—Ahh… entonces… Lucy también es una poetisa, ¿verdad?

—Si. Sin duda lo es. — respondió Lincoln, sin dejar de sonreír.

.

.

.

"_Bueno, creo que ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo increíbles que eran estas princesas, ¿verdad?_

_Pues bien… debido a todo esto, al príncipe n__o le parecía extraño en absoluto que casi siempre sus hermanas terminasen acaparando toda la atención de sus progenitores gracias a sus talentos, inteligencia y encantos femeninos; de hecho, con el tiempo, llegó a verlo como algo de lo más natural, ya que, después de todo, él mismo no poseía ningún talento ni ninguna habilidad sobresaliente de la cual sus padres pudiesen enorgullecerse. Esto, sin embargo, no significaba que se sintiese del todo feliz al respecto… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?_

_._

_._

_._

Lily asintió lentamente con la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que Lincoln esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

.

.

.

"_Ahora, tal vez te estés preguntando… ¿Cómo era la vida del príncipe al estar siempre rodeado de tantas hermanas dentro del palacio?_

_(Suspiro)_

_Bueno… su vida no era nada fácil, eso te lo puedo asegurar._

_Para empezar, siempre que todas sus hermanas estaban juntas, era un hecho casi seguro que el palacio terminaba convirtiéndose, literalmente, en una zona de guerra, pues, a pesar de que todas las princesas habían recibido una esmerada educación en etiqueta y buenos modales, siempre que todas se reunían había gritos, ruido en exceso, caos e incluso explosiones que amenazaban con destrozar los tímpanos y la paciencia de cualquiera, haciendo que cosas tan sencillas y comunes, como leer un libro en paz y en silencio o simplemente tener una conversación normal, fuesen completamente imposibles; a menudo había pleitos y discusiones por las causas más tontas o irrelevantes, como por ejemplo, quien se puso un vestido de la otra para una fiesta importante, quien le contó a las demás un secreto intimo que no debía jamás ser revelado, quien robó o rompió el juguete preferido de alguien, quien se comió el ultimo trozo de chocolate o la última galleta o el ultimo pedazo de pastel que quedaba, etc. _

_._

_._

_._

—¿Y el rey y la reina no las regañaban? — preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

Lincoln tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—A veces, pero no era algo que ocurriese muy a menudo, ya que siempre estaban muy ocupados. Por otro lado, hacía mucho tiempo que se habían dado por vencidos en tratar de mantener el orden dentro del palacio. Y, claro, el príncipe tuvo que aprender a vivir con ello…

.

.

.

"…_y como si esto no fuese suficiente, cada vez que el príncipe intentaba aislarse en su habitación para tener, por lo menos, un momento de paz y serenidad para sí mismo y así poder relajarse en sus propios pasatiempos… sus hermanas tenían la mala costumbre de siempre aprovechar esos mismos momentos para importunarlo incesantemente pidiéndole favores o ayuda con sus propios problemas y dificultades, cosas a las que el príncipe muy raras veces podía negarse, ya fuese por su fuerte sentido de la amabilidad y el deber… o por las amenazas de sus hermanas. _

_No conformes con eso, las princesas tendían a entrometerse en los asuntos del príncipe, aun en contra de la propia voluntad de este último, con ello haciendo que sus problemas empeorasen todavía más; un buen ejemplo de esto, sería la vez que el príncipe se hizo un pequeño corte en un dedo por culpa de un papel, y sus hermanas insistieron en cuidar de él… ¡Y vaya que lo hicieron! Primero, lo obligaron a guardar cama el resto del día, luego le pusieron vendajes por todo el cuerpo, al grado de que cualquiera lo hubiese visto fácilmente lo habría podido confundir con una momia egipcia, después le tomaron la temperatura cada diez segundos, le prepararon un plato enorme con caldo de pollo (que después, por cierto, dejaron caer encima de él, provocándole severas quemaduras), le tomaron rayos x e incluso le prepararon medicinas e inyecciones... como si estuviese enfermo de gravedad o a punto de morir._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Todo eso solo por un pequeño corte de papel? — preguntó Lily, completamente sorprendida por todo lo que estaba escuchando. Por toda respuesta, el peliblanco simplemente se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza — Wow…

—Wow — repitió Lincoln a su vez, con una pequeña sonrisa.

_._

_._

_._

"_En fin… podría pasarme horas enteras hablando de todos los problemas con los que el príncipe tenía que lidiar al tener tantas hermanas… pero creo que ya te he dado una idea general al respecto._

_Debido a todo esto, a menudo el príncipe llevaba a cabo planes muy metódicos, pero a la vez muy… muy descabellados para evitar a sus hermanas y así poder hacer las cosas que él quería…_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Qué clase de planes eran esos? — interrumpió Lily.

Lincoln soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Bueno… digamos simplemente que eran planes muy… _muy_ disparatados. Mira, solo para que puedas entender un poco mejor por qué digo esto, te contaré algunos de estos planes. — hizo una pequeña pausa, como si se estuviese acordando de algo. — Por ejemplo… al príncipe le gustaba mucho nadar en verano, así que, una vez, ordenó construir una enorme y hermosa piscina en los jardines del palacio, solo para él y nadie más. Por un tiempo, intentó mantenerla en secreto de sus hermanas, pero… al final, todas terminaron enterándose y… ¡claro!, se pusieron a nadar en SU piscina sin antes preguntarle, así que tuvo que correrlas a todas.

—¿De veras? ¿El príncipe hizo eso? — preguntó la niña sin poder ocultar su asombro. — ¡Eso es muy egoísta!

—Ujum. Es egoísta, estoy de acuerdo. Al final, sin embargo, el príncipe se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y dejó que sus hermanas nadaran en su piscina… ¡Ah! Pero eso no es nada. En otra ocasión, el príncipe ordenó traer desde muy lejos, unos tapones mágicos para los oídos, para así no tener que… ya sabes, escuchar todo el alboroto que las princesas siempre armaban en el palacio. Lamentablemente, al igual que en el primer caso, las princesas terminaron dándose cuenta de esto, ya que cada vez que entraban a la habitación del príncipe a pedirle un favor, el simplemente terminaba asintiendo a todo lo que le decían de manera inconsciente, sin hacerles mucho caso y… bueno, digamos que eso no les gustó mucho.

—No me extraña. — exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa divertida — ¿Y… que más hizo el príncipe?

—Ufff… un montón de cosas. Una vez, fingió estar enfermo para no tener que acompañar a sus hermanas a una excursión en el bosque, ya que prefirió estar con sus amigos en el pueblo… lo malo de esto fue que las princesas, al final, prefirieron cancelar la excursión al bosque, fueron al pueblo y el pobre chico tuvo que pasar todo el día ocultándose de ellas; en otra ocasión, tomó prestado el caballo favorito de una de sus hermanas sin permiso, anduvo dando vueltas con él por todas partes y le hizo creer a todos sus amigos que el animal en verdad era suyo. ¡Vaya lio se armó más tarde cuando su hermana se enteró de todo lo que había hecho!; luego, en otra ocasión, intentó hacerles creer a todas las princesas que no podía ir a ningún sitio con ellas, ya que seguramente esto les traería mala suerte y… bueno, aunque no lo creas, todas terminaron creyendo esa historia y dejaron de molestarlo pidiéndole favores o arrastrándolo a cualquier parte que él no quisiera ir; lo malo de todo eso fue que, después de un tiempo, todas empezaron a evitarlo como si tuviese la peste, e incluso sus padres se dejaron convencer por todo ese asunto de la mala suerte y lo obligaron a vivir fuera del castillo por miedo a que algo malo les fuera a pasar.

—¿Lo obligaron a vivir fuera solo porque creían que traía mala suerte? — preguntó Lily confundida — ¿No es eso algo… um…? — la niña tardó unos segundos antes de decidirse por una palabra — ¿Tonto?

Lincoln sonrió. Una vez más, su sonrisa tenía ese extraño dejo de tristeza que la niña no podía evitar notar de vez en cuando.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lily. Es algo muy tonto, pero… bueno… a veces, las personas pueden llegar a ser muy… supersticiosas, y se dejan llevar por esas ideas tontas. — viendo que Lily ponía cara de confusión, el chico decidió explicar más a fondo — "Supersticioso" quiere decir que creen en cosas bastante raras como… como que romper un espejo te da siete años de mala suerte, que los gatos negros son brujas disfrazadas o que ponerte los calzoncillos al revés en año nuevo te traerá el amor… o algo así.

—Todo eso también es tonto. — opinó la niña.

—Claro… es tonto para ti y para mí, pero hay mucha gente que en verdad cree en esas cosas. Mira a Lynn, por ejemplo. Siempre está haciendo cosas que, según ella, le traen buena suerte cuando su equipo favorito va a jugar o cuando _ella _va a jugar un partido (ya sabes cómo son sus "rituales") … y es prácticamente imposible convencerla de que nada de eso tiene verdadera importancia. Y es que, cuando la gente está convencida de que una cosa es cierta, es muy difícil hacerles ver que en realidad es algo bastante tonto… o incluso ridículo.

—Supongo… que eso es cierto. Pero dime, ¿qué pasó con el príncipe? ¿No lo dejaron volver al castillo?

Antes de contestar esa pregunta, el peliblanco volvió a sonreír de manera melancólica.

—Bueno… le tomó algo de tiempo, pero… al final, fue capaz de convencer a sus padres y a sus hermanas de que no era un amuleto andante de mala suerte. Aunque no fue nada fácil. — al decir esto, meneó ligeramente la cabeza — Una vez que el príncipe volvió al palacio, con todas sus hermanas, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacer algo tan estúpido de nuevo.

—¡Lincoln! ¡No debes de decir la palabra con "e"! ¡Es una mala palabra!

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Lily. Por favor, no le vayas a decir a mama, ¿de acuerdo? — una vez que la niña accedió a no decir nada, el chico se aclaró la garganta — En fin, creo que ya tienes una buena idea de la clase de planes que el príncipe de esta historia solía hacer. Muchas veces, esos planes terminaban mal, y eso era debido principalmente a su inmadurez y a su egoísmo. Desde luego, sus hermanas siempre terminaban enfadándose con él, pero al final, el príncipe siempre se las arreglaba para sobreponerse a los problemas, las compensaba por sus errores y ellas lo perdonaban. Ahora, ¿te parece bien si continúo narrándote el cuento?

La niña asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

.

.

.

"_En fin… así era la vida del príncipe al lado de sus hermanas._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las cosas que te acabo de contar, no todo era tan malo. Para empezar, gracias a sus hermanas, el príncipe llegó a vivir grandes aventuras y momentos divertidos que marcaron su vida de manera positiva. De hecho, hay un detalle que es importante recalcar, y es que, gracias a las princesas, era muy raro que pasara un solo día en el castillo sin que algo interesante o inusual ocurriese; siempre se les podía ver a todas jugando, bailando, cantando, discutiendo, peleando, o incluso riendo juntas… en fin, en pocas palabras, el palacio siempre estaba lleno de vida gracias a ellas, por lo que el príncipe nunca llegó a sentirse aburrido en su propio hogar. _

_Por otro lado, siempre que el príncipe se metía en problemas con sus padres, o estos lo reñían por no cumplir con sus altas expectativas, eran sus hermanas quienes lo defendían a capa y espada, llegando incluso a mantener las múltiples travesuras del príncipe (incluyendo sus frecuentes escapadas del palacio hasta altas horas de la noche) en secreto para evitar cualquier clase de regaño o castigo que pudiese venir como consecuencia de esto. Por esto y muchas otras cosas, el príncipe siempre se sintió en confianza entre sus hermanas para ser él mismo. _

_Vivir con tantas chicas, ciertamente era algo tedioso, incluso agotador en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás lo hubiese cambiado por nada en el mundo, ya que, a pesar de todas las travesuras caóticas, las locuras, los pleitos, y las ocasionales… bromas pesadas y payasadas de sus hermanas, el príncipe las amaba a todas profundamente. Asimismo, estaba completamente seguro que, sin importar todos los errores que pudiese llegar a cometer debido a sus planes, siempre… siempre contaría con el apoyo y cariño incondicional de todas sus hermanas._

_._

_._

_._

—Debe ser agradable tener hermanas así. — comentó Lily con voz dulce.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. — replicó Lincoln sonriendo. La niña pudo percatarse de que esta vez la sonrisa de su hermano era más… real. Más sincera, tal vez.

El peliblanco prosiguió entonces con su relato.

.

.

.

"_Ahora bien__, como es de suponer, al pasar tanto tiempo conviviendo con chicas, el pobre príncipe tuvo que aprender a tolerar a todas y a cada una de las personalidades de sus hermanas, lo cual, en sí mismo era un trabajo que requería de toda su paciencia, ya que todas eran tan disparatadas y diferentes una de la otra. A menudo, el príncipe se veía obligado a hacer el papel de mediador entre sus hermanas, siempre tratando de conciliar peleas, ayudándoles en todo cuanto le era posible, escuchando sus pensamientos, deseos y preocupaciones… tratando siempre de ser un buen hermano… _

_(Suspiro)_

_No era una tarea fácil, pero gracias a todo eso, el príncipe podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que conocía muy bien a todas y a cada una de sus hermanas. _

_Además, como consecuencia de vivir siempre bajo una atmosfera femenina, el príncipe terminó desarrollando una personalidad amable, generosa y compasiva; asimismo, desarrolló ciertas habilidades que las personas típicamente asocian con las chicas, tales como cocinar, coser y tener conocimientos de moda y belleza. Debido a esto, muchas personas lo criticaban o se burlaban de él. _

_._

_._

_._

—¿Se reían de él? — preguntó Lily con compasión.

—Ya lo creo. Pero eso no era nada nuevo para el príncipe…

_._

_._

_._

"_Prácticamente, no había día en que no fuese comparado de una forma u otra con sus hermanas, así como tampoco había día en que no escuchara a sus padres, a los sirvientes… o incluso a los habitantes del pueblo, hablar con mucho orgullo de todas las proezas de sus hermanas, ya fuese en los deportes, en la ciencia, en la música, en la poesía, en el arte, en la política… en fin, en muchas cosas._

_Desde luego, el mismo había intentado hacer las mismas actividades que todas sus hermanas realizaban, pero… su corazón y su empeño no estaban puestos en esas cosas, e inevitablemente, sus esfuerzos siempre terminaban dando muy pobres resultados._

_Antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta, el rumor de su falta de talento y habilidad empezó a extenderse por todo el castillo, más tarde, por todo el pueblo y, por último, por todo el reino. _

_Todos empezaron a llamarlo… "el príncipe aburrido"._

_._

_._

_._

—¡Eso es muy triste! — exclamó Lily con voz compasiva, tras unos segundos de silencio — Debe ser muy feo que te llamen de esa forma...

—Oh, sí. Claro que lo era. — dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. — El corazón del príncipe se llenaba de tristeza cada vez que alguien lo llamaba de esa forma. Algunas veces incluso llegó a sentir resentimiento hacia sus padres y sus hermanas.

—Um… ¿Qué quiere decir… "resentimiento"? — preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

—Es cuando… te sientes enojado con alguien porque piensas que tiene la culpa de algo malo que te haya pasado a ti.

—¡Oh! — exclamó Lily — Entonces… ¿el príncipe estaba enojado con sus papas y con sus hermanas?

—A veces. No todo el tiempo. — contestó el peliblanco con voz queda — El príncipe amaba mucho a sus hermanas, pero… a veces, no podía evitar pensar para sí mismo: _"Si no tuviese hermanas, mis padres me harían más caso". _Otras veces pensaba: _"Si no tuviese hermanas, no tendría que soportar que todo el mundo me estuviese comparando con ellas todo el tiempo"_. Y otras veces pensaba: _"¿Por qué no fui hijo único?"_

El rostro de la pequeña se llenó de tristeza al escuchar eso último.

—Eso es… horrible.

Lincoln asintió.

—Lo sé. En el fondo, el príncipe se sentía culpable, pues era plenamente consciente de que no estaba bien pensar de esa manera. Desde luego, el solo saber eso no evitaba que esos pensamientos negativos le llegaran a la mente de vez en cuando.

Ambos, el peliblanco y la pequeña, permanecieron en silencio un momento.

—¿Y entonces que pasó? — preguntó finalmente Lily.

El chico sonrió levemente antes de seguir con su relato.

.

.

.

"_Pues bien… c__on el fin de evitar tener esa clase de pensamientos, el príncipe adquirió la costumbre de leer en sus ratos libres. En particular, disfrutaba de leer cuentos e historias fantásticas que relataban las hazañas de héroes poderosos y extraordinarios; debido a esto, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que estas historias pasaran a convertirse en una válvula de escape para sus sueños y ambiciones más profundos. _

_El príncipe, siendo un joven soñador y de grandes ideas, a menudo fantaseaba, viéndose a sí mismo siendo un héroe, poseedor de fuerza colosal y valor inigualable, capaz de realizar grandes hazañas y de ganarse la admiración y el respeto de todas las personas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, más que otra cosa, el príncipe anhelaba conseguir el reconocimiento de sus padres. Tristemente, la realidad era que estaba muy lejos de ser la clase de príncipe que ellos esperaban que fuese algún día… y era muy poco probable que eso cambiara pronto._

_Viendo que nada de lo que hacía le traía buenos resultados, el príncipe terminó resignándose a vivir su vida de la misma forma que siempre lo había hecho: apoyando a sus hermanas, tratando de ser un mediador entre ellas y ser el mejor hermano posible. _

_De esa forma, los años fueron pasando… y el joven príncipe creció rodeado del cariño de sus hermanas y del incesante caos que siempre reinaba en el castillo cuando todas estaban juntas. Hasta que…_

_._

_._

_._

—Lincoln. — dijo Lily de repente, interrumpiendo el cuento de manera inesperada.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Lily?

—Este cuento que me estas contando… es muy bonito y todo, pero quiero saber una cosa… ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a contar las partes de acción, intriga, romance… y todo lo demás que te pedí?

—¡Ah, ha, ha! — dijo Lincoln al mismo tiempo que agitaba el dedo índice frente a la niña — No seas impaciente, pequeña. Este cuento apenas está empezando. Ya verás que pronto vienen las partes de acción, intriga y todo lo demás que tanto te gusta. Ahora, ¿me dejas continuar?

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Lincoln siguió contando la historia…

.

_._

_._

"_En fin, como te estaba diciendo… un día, sucedió algo que cambio para siempre la vida del joven príncipe._

_Ese día empezó como cualquier otro. Amaneció, y el sol se alzó por encima de las montañas en un cielo completamente despejado, de hecho, no había probabilidades de lluvia y se esperaba que el clima fuese muy cálido y agradable… en pocas palabras, era un perfecto día de primavera; como muchas veces suele suceder, no había un solo detalle discordante (eso quiere decir "extraño", Lily) en ese día que sugiriera la serie de eventos desafortunados que más tarde tendrían lugar en la vida del príncipe, quien simplemente se limitó a hacer todas sus actividades habituales para un día normal: desayunó en el palacio, fue a la escuela, charló con sus amigos entre clases… en fin, hizo todas las cosas que siempre hacia. Sin embargo, ese día en particular el príncipe había decidido hacer algo distinto a su usual rutina, y en vez de ir al palacio después de la escuela, prefirió visitar la casa de su mejor amigo para cenar, ya que sentía la necesidad de estar lejos de sus hermanas, al menos por unas horas._

_(Considerando todo lo que he dicho sobre las hermanas del príncipe, creo que esto no es de extrañar, ¿verdad?)_

_Pues bien… la visita se prolongó más de lo esperado. Ambos chicos disfrutaron de una abundante y exquisita comida, charlaron animadamente y después se pusieron a jugar y a reír de lo lindo, por lo que no es de extrañar que las horas pasaran volando. El príncipe incluso se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que habían transcurrido casi cinco horas desde su llegada, por lo que decidió despedirse de su amigo y regresar al castillo, ya que sus padres le habían prohibido terminantemente quedarse fuera hasta muy tarde. _

_Los padres de su mejor amigo ofrecieron preparar un carruaje con caballos para que lo llevase hasta su casa, pero el príncipe rechazó amablemente su ofrecimiento, diciendo que prefería caminar hasta el palacio, ya que, al fin y al cabo, no estaba muy lejos de ahí, además de que tenía muchas ganas de caminar y… despejar su mente. _

_Así pues, el príncipe se puso a caminar por las calles del pueblo de manera despreocupada, con las manos en los bolsillos. Era ya muy tarde, el sol ya había empezado a ocultarse y casi no se veía un alma en los alrededores. Viendo que todo estaba en paz y en calma, el príncipe se puso a deambular a paso lento durante varios minutos, hundido en sus propios pensamientos y fantasías, sin más compañía que el eco de sus propios pasos sobre el camino pavimentado… hasta que finalmente decidió detenerse en una esquina y apoyarse contra un farol, ya que, de manera imprevista, sintió grandes deseos de quedarse quieto, aunque solo fuese por un par de minutos, y admirar la puesta de sol en silencio. _

_Ahora bien… aquí llegamos a un punto de inflexión en esta historia; con esto quiero decir que es aquí, en este punto, donde todo cambio, no solo para el príncipe sino también para todas las demás personas a su alrededor. Y mira como son las cosas, Lily… (suspiro) Fue precisamente esa decisión de quedarse ahí parado un par de minutos lo que terminó sellando el destino de este joven príncipe, ya que, de haber seguido su camino hasta el palacio, sin detenerse en ningún momento, seguramente nada de lo que te estoy contando ahora hubiese sucedido y su vida probablemente hubiese seguido igual, sin ningún tipo de percance o cambio._

_Pero… ¡Claro! Eso no fue lo que pasó en realidad. De haber sucedido de esa forma, no habría ninguna historia que contar…_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Y qué fue lo que en verdad pasó? — preguntó Lily, llena de curiosidad.

.

.

.

"_Pues veras… después de que el sol terminó de ocultarse tras las altas montañas, el príncipe decidió seguir su camino, y entonces… vislumbró a lo lejos a tres jóvenes vestidos con capas negras y capuchas, cosa que, en un principio, le extrañó mucho, ya que esto no era algo muy común entre los habitantes del pueblo, menos aún en días de clima caluroso. _

_Sintiéndose picado por la curiosidad, el príncipe siguió a esos tres jóvenes con la mirada. Su mente, siempre tan despierta y llena de imaginación, no tardó mucho en crear un montón de posibles escenarios sobre ese extraño grupo de chicos y sus motivos para estar caminando por las calles a esa hora. Tal vez fuesen ladrones, o quizás espías encubiertos trabajando para otro reino, o quizás robots haciéndose pasar por humanos para conquistar el mundo, o quizás vampiros buscando nuevas víctimas para saciar su sed de sangre… o tal vez fuesen ninjas, o quizás asesinos seriales haciéndose pasar por ninjas… o ninjas que en verdad eran asesinos seriales…_

_._

_._

_._

—O tal vez solo eran tres personas normales caminando en la calle — opinó Lily, no sin antes reírse un poco — ¿En serio todo eso pensó el príncipe? — preguntó divertida.

—Ujum. Aunque no lo creas. Este príncipe tenía una GRAN imaginación…

.

.

.

"… _pero, independientemente de todas las cosas que él hubiese podido concebir en su alocada mente,__ una cosa sí que era segura: aquellos jóvenes definitivamente eran personas de cuidado. Esto era fácil de saber por la forma que tenían de caminar y ese aire de… "pandilla" … que había entre ellos, lo que daba para pensar que probablemente estaban a punto de hacer algo malo. El solo pensar en eso hizo que el príncipe se estremeciera y sintiera deseos de salir corriendo, temeroso de que, en cualquier momento, alguno de esos sujetos pudiese voltear la cabeza y verlo. Afortunadamente, los tres estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no notar su presencia._

_Ahora bien, cualquiera que fuese por lo menos un poco prudente hubiese simplemente pasado de largo al ver a esos jóvenes tan extraños caminando por la calle… y el príncipe no era la excepción. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta para irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, se percató de un pequeño detalle que lo sorprendió mucho, y era que, aquel grupo de gente extraña no consistía solamente de tres jóvenes como el mismo había pensado en un principio, sino que había un cuarto chico entre ellos, el cual sobresalía por ser de menor estatura y por vestir de manera más… normal, comparado con sus acompañantes. El príncipe no tuvo ningún problema en reconocerlo: se trataba de uno de sus compañeros de clase. _

_Este chico en particular era conocido por ser hijo único de un duque (un duque es algo así como un hombre muy rico, Lily). Además de ser uno de los estudiantes más populares en la escuela, era guapo, tenía muchos amigos y muchos lo consideraba una persona recta y honrada… aunque el príncipe lo conocía bien, y sabía que en realidad era engreído, tacaño y desagradable… en otras palabras, todo ese asunto del "estudiante modelo", "persona recta" y demás, era solo un acto para caerle bien a las personas mayores. _

_Y ahí estaba ese chico, caminando por las calles, en compañía de unos tipos que, a todas luces, no parecían tener buenas intenciones; por si esto fuese poco, el príncipe pudo darse cuenta de que iba caminando dando un traspié tras otro, y en un determinado momento, uno de los matones de negro le dio un fuerte empujón en la espalda, obligándolo a caminar más deprisa. En otras palabras, era más que obvio que lo estaban obligando a ir con ellos a algún sitio. _

_._

_._

_._

—Wow… — dijo Lily en voz baja —Y entonces… ¿Qué hizo el príncipe?

Lincoln soltó un breve suspiro antes de contestar la pregunta de su hermanita.

—Hizo algo de lo cual más tarde se arrepentiría por mucho, mucho tiempo. Los empezó a seguir.

Lily soltó un pequeño respingo al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡Eso es muy peligroso! ¿Qué no sabía que está mal irse con personas extrañas? ¿No hubiese sido mejor llamar a un adulto… o a la policía?

Lincoln sonrió brevemente, maravillado ante la respuesta de su hermanita.

—Eres una chica muy inteligente, Lily. Desde luego, lo más prudente hubiese sido llamar a la policía o a otro adulto, pero… bueno… digamos que este príncipe no era tan inteligente como tú. En esos momentos, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba haciendo ese chico con esos tipos tan extraños y… bueno, si bien es cierto que por un momento consideró seriamente la opción de simplemente irse y olvidarse de todo ese asunto… la situación era demasiado tentadora para él. El príncipe era de esa clase de chicos que se sienten atraídos por las aventuras… por las cosas que se salen de lo ordinario… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Creo que sí.

—Bien. En fin, como te estaba diciendo…

.

.

.

"… _el príncipe empezó a seguirlos con mucho cuidado, procurando siempre mantener una distancia prudente para no ser descubierto. Era tanta la emoción que sentía en esos momentos, sintiéndose, por fin, el protagonista de su propia gran aventura, que sentía su corazón latir de manera apresurada y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma. Incluso llegó a temer, en su ingenuidad, que los jóvenes vestidos de negro podrían llegar escuchar los latidos de su corazón o el sonido de su propia respiración. Afortunadamente, nada de eso ocurrió, ya que simplemente eran sus nervios, jugándole una mala pasada; los cuatro chicos siguieron adelante en su camino, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez._

_En un determinado momento, el compañero de clases del príncipe trató de huir, pero esos tres tipos, que definitivamente eran unos matones, lo sujetaron firmemente de ambos brazos y, con rudeza, lo obligaron a seguir caminando._

_Sintiéndose aún más intrigado debido a esto, el príncipe continuó siguiéndolos._

_Caminaron y caminaron… hasta que, por fin, __después de lo que al príncipe le pareció una eternidad, los tres tipos vestidos de negro condujeron al compañero del príncipe por un oscuro y estrecho callejón que, al parecer, no tenía salida. _

_Sin pensar demasiado en el peligro que esto podía representar, o las consecuencias que todo esto podría traer en el futuro, el príncipe decidió ignorar su primer instinto, que fue el de huir de inmediato, y en vez de eso permaneció escondido detrás de una esquina, viendo a los cuatro jóvenes entrar hasta perderse entre las sombras; después, él mismo se armó de valor y empezó a adentrarse lentamente en el callejón, caminando de puntitas y tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible. _

_A medida que iba avanzando, el callejón se volvía cada vez más oscuro, y el príncipe tuvo que abrirse camino a tientas, mientras percibía un desagradable olor a decrepitud y aguzaba el oído para __captar cualquier sonido de pasos o de voces que pudiesen venir de enfrente. _

_Después de un rato, el príncipe pudo ver de inme diato dónde se hallaban los matones vestidos de negro y su compañero: al final del callejón había un enorme muro de concreto y en este había una puerta metálica ligeramente entreabierta, y una luz titilante brillaba a través del resquicio, proyectando sobre el negro suelo una tenue línea dorada. _

_El príncipe se fue acercando lentamente, con el corazón todavía latiendo fuerte en su pecho como un martillo. Cuando se hallaba a un metro de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que esta dejaba entrever la habitación que había al otro lado, por lo que decidió quedarse inmóvil y escu char con toda su atención, porque desde el interior de la habitación lle gaba la voz de su compañero de clases, la cual sonaba acobardada y llena de angustia… incluso parecía estar llorando._

_Lo que vio entonces lo sorprendió y perturbó al mismo tiempo. _

_._

_._

.

—¿Qué fue lo que vio? — preguntó Lily, completamente enganchada por la historia.

—Pues mira, esto fue lo que el príncipe vio…

.

.

.

"_Los tres tipos de negro tenían al compañero de clases del príncipe acorralado contra la pared. El rostro del pobre chico estaba bañado en lágrimas… y a pesar de que el príncipe desconocía por completo el contexto de la conversación, o lo que estaba sucediendo… era obvio que aquel chico estaba suplicando perdón o piedad, pero los otros tipos permanecían imperturbables, mirándolo con severidad sin decir una sola palabra._

_De repente, uno de ellos sujetó al chico de los hombros, y con extraordinaria rapidez, le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre con la rodilla y luego lo empujó al suelo con fiereza…_

_._

_._

_._

Lily soltó un respingo.

.

.

.

"_Retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, el chico siguió sollozando para luego empezar a hablar con mucha rapidez, rogándole una y otra vez a sus torturadores que lo perdonaran. Era algo patético de ver, pero a la vez aterrador. _

_Desde el otro lado de la puerta, el príncipe apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Siempre había visto a su compañero de clases como alguien… vanidoso y arrogante. Como la clase de chico que a uno indefectiblemente le cae mal, simplemente por tratarse de alguien que siempre actúa de manera… bueno… tonta. Con esto, quiero decir que ese chico era de esa clase de personas que siempre creen estar por encima de las reglas y de los demás, solo por el hecho de tener mucho dinero y muchas cosas bonitas… de esos que siempre se ponen a decir cosas desagradables a espaldas de los demás… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?_

_._

_._

_._

—Sí, claro que lo entiendo. — dijo Lily con el ceño ligeramente fruncido — O sea que ese chico era alguien muy malo…

—Bueno, — dijo Lincoln con voz tranquila — yo no diría que este chico era una mala persona por naturaleza, Lily. Simplemente, era alguien acostumbrado a que sus caprichos siempre se cumplieran y a quien le encantaba ser el centro de atención de su grupo de amigos. Cuando una persona crece con ese estilo de vida, sin que nadie lo corrija o le diga que está haciendo algo malo y que tiene que mejorar... — el peliblanco chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza —Bueno, es muy difícil que alguien así termine siendo una buena persona. Obviamente, al príncipe no le caía bien este muchacho… de hecho, en más de una ocasión, llegó a pensar que era necesario enseñarle una lección (con esto quiero decir que había que darle una buena paliza), pero… nunca, ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías, imaginó que llegaría a verlo siendo golpeado de una manera tan brutal como en esos momentos. Nunca en su vida imaginó que lo vería llorar y suplicar de la forma en que lo estaba viendo… y a pesar de que el príncipe nunca había sentido aprecio ni simpatía por su compañero de escuela, aquel castigo le pareció demasiado. Ni siquiera se le podía llamar castigo, aquello tenía que ser abuso (1). Era imposible no sentir compasión y lastima hacia el pobre chico…

.

.

.

"…_pero lo peor de todo, por lejos, era que los matones no se daban por satisfechos, pues aun cuando su víctima estaba tirada en el suelo, completamente indefensa y sollozando, uno de ellos aprovechó para propinarle un fuerte puntapié, una vez más, en el vientre. El chico soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor… pero su suplicio no terminó ahí, ya que el más fuerte de los tres matones lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, obligándolo a levantarse, para luego empujarlo hacia la pared como si fuese un simple muñeco de trapo. _

_._

_._

_._

—¿Y que hizo el príncipe? — preguntó Lily con los ojos muy abiertos.

.

.

.

"_Hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: quedarse quieto y observar todo lo que estaba sucediendo… al mismo tiempo que rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que los matones no lo descubriesen. _

_En más de una ocasión, se sintió tentado a intervenir para tratar de ayudar a su compañero, pero al final, su propio instinto de supervivencia se lo impidió, porque, después de todo… ¿Qué podía hacer él? No sabía pelear, no tenía armas, estaba solo… todo eso sin mencionar el hecho de que esos tres tipos estaban dándole una golpiza a un muchacho muy rico sin el menor remordimiento, como si hacer ese tipo de cosas fuese de lo más normal para ellos. Si por algún motivo llegaban a enterarse de que el príncipe los estaba observando, quien sabe de qué serian capaz con tal de mantener todo el asunto en el más hermético secreto. _

_Ahora, si crees que todo lo que te he contado hasta ahora es horrible… prepárate, porque lo que viene es aún peor. _

_._

_._

_._

—¿Peor? — preguntó Lily alarmada.

Lincoln simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

"_Veras… en un determinado momento, uno de los matones sujetó al muchacho de los cabellos, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas. El pobre chico apenas si podía balbucear alguna que otra palabra entre sus lágrimas y el inaguantable dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. _

_Entonces, uno de los tipos de negro sacó de su bolsillo una vara de madera. Musitando unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles, apuntó hacia el muchacho y… de repente, los lloriqueos y gemidos del chico dejaron de oírse. Sorprendido por esto, el muchacho se llevó ambas manos al cuello… y empezó a gesticular con desesperación, al mismo tiempo que su boca permanecía completamente abierta. Fue entonces que el príncipe comprendió lo que acababa de suceder. Su compañero de clases se había quedado mudo. _

_._

_._

_._

—¡Oh, no! — exclamó Lily.

.

.

.

"_Pero ahí no terminó el suplicio de este muchacho, ya que, al poco rato, los tres sujetos de negro sacaron respectivamente cada uno una vara de madera y, esta vez musitando los tres juntos unas extrañas palabras, hicieron que de las tres varas brotaran gruesos y poderosos relámpagos que impactaron directamente contra el cuerpo del chico, quien volvió a caer al suelo, donde empezó a rodar y a retorcerse, con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos cerrados. No profirió ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado con todas sus fuerzas._

_Fue entonces que el príncipe lo entendió todo. _

_Aquellos tipos debían ser hechiceros de alto rango, y a juzgar por sus vestimentas y el modo en que estaban torturando a su compañero de clases… estaba más que claro que debían ser practicantes de magia oscura… que es la magia que solo usan los magos más malvados. _

_(Suspiro)_

_En solo unos minutos, la mente del príncipe pasó de estar en estado de shock, a ser toda una maraña de preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Qué buscaban o que querían? ¿Pertenecerían a alguna especie de organización, orden o sociedad secreta? Y lo más importante… ¿Qué hacia ese chico con ellos? O mejor aún… ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tan tremendo castigo?_

_._

_._

_._

En este punto de la historia, Lincoln decidió hacer una pequeña pausa para crear suspenso. Vio con satisfacción como los ojos de su hermanita estaban fijos en él, con fascinación.

—¿Y luego que pasó? ¿Qué hizo el príncipe? — exigió saber Lily ansiosamente.

.

.

.

"_Pues bien… el tormento de ese pobre muchacho estaba durando toda una eternidad, o al menos eso le pareció al príncipe. Quizás… solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos, o quizás fue una hora… era difícil saberlo, pues el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero cualquiera que haya sido el caso, en ese punto el príncipe se sentía completamente… paralizado… sin saber qué hacer. _

_En cierto momento, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando. Había seguido a estos muchachos, esperando encontrar una gran aventura de la cual presumir más tarde, o por lo menos algo que satisficiese su insaciable curiosidad… pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos iba más allá de sus más alocadas fantasías. Su vida era tan pacífica y tan agradable, siempre rodeado de sus hermanas, a quienes él amaba mucho… siempre había sabido que en el mundo había gente malvada, pero apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo que esta clase de personas eran capaces de hacer a los demás._

_Ya no había lugar para la duda. El príncipe ya estaba plenamente convencido de que lo que estaba viendo estaba muy lejos de ser simplemente una travesura de adolescentes o un caso de abuso… esto era un crimen en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y ya sabes lo que pasa con las personas que cometen crímenes, ¿verdad?_

_._

_._

_._

—Sí, los meten en la cárcel. — respondió Lily con voz seria.

—Exacto.

Una vez dicho esto, el peliblanco prosiguió con el relato.

.

.

.

"_El príncipe empezó a sentir un miedo muy profundo. Aquellos tipos eran de cuidado, ya que no solo eran más grandes y más fuertes que él, sino que además sabían usar magia. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que notaran su presencia, (asumiendo, desde luego, que no lo hubiesen hecho ya, y solo estuviesen fingiendo no darse cuenta) y en caso de que esto sucediese, era muy poco probable que le dejasen ir así sin más. Tomando en cuenta que estaba solo y desarmado, lo único que podía hacer bajo esas circunstancias era irse de ahí lo más pronto posible antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. _

_En el fondo, se sentía muy culpable por irse de esa manera, sin poder ofrecer ningún tipo de ayuda a su compañero de clases, pero… permanecer en ese sitio ya no era una opción segura, además de que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por él. _

_Así pues… procurando no hacer ningún ruido, el príncipe empezó a caminar de espaldas lentamente, con mucho cuidado para no tropezar. En un determinado momento, le pareció que la mirada de aquel pobre chico que estaba siendo torturado se cruzaba brevemente con la suya, como si le estuviese recriminando por su cobardía y su falta de compasión … pero prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento, convenciéndose a sí mismo, una vez más, de que lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación, era huir. Así que se dio media vuelta y salió del callejón. _

_Una vez que estuvo afuera, pudo por fin pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio y empezó a caminar en dirección al palacio. Apenas había caminado unos cuantos metros cuando, de repente… alguien__ lo sujetó fuertemente del hombro, obligándolo a darse la vuelta. _

—_¿Vas a algún lado, niño? _— _preguntó un enorme tipo vestido con capa negra y escalofriante mirada. _

.

.

.

—¡Oh, no! — exclamó Lily — ¿Y después… que paso? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso?

Lincoln sonrío divertido al ver a su hermanita tan emocionada y ansiosa por saber lo que ocurriría después.

—Tranquila, ahora mismo te lo diré…

.

.

.

"_Sintiéndose acorralado, el príncipe tragó saliva, y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas mentales para poder decir algo ingenioso que lo pudiese sacar de aquel lio. Respiró profundamente y dijo:_

—_Eh… yo solo… veía... quiero decir… estaba… um… solo quería…_

_._

_._

_._

Al oír esto, Lily se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Que tonto! ¡¿Por qué dijo eso?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? El pobre estaba nervioso. En fin, entonces el tipo dijo…

.

.

.

"—_¿Solo querías… que? — preguntó con voz seria, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, lo cual denotaba que esperaba una respuesta inmediata._

_El príncipe no tuvo mucho para pensar en que decir, así que simplemente dijo todo lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

—_N-n… eh… quiero decir… ¡Sí! Estaba buscando un… un… ¡un baño!_

.

.

.

—¿Un baño? — preguntó Lily con extrañeza.

.

.

.

"—_¿Un baño? — preguntó el tipo con extrañeza._

—_¡Si! — respondió el príncipe, todavía sintiéndose muy nervioso. — Es solo que… soy nuevo en este lugar y… no conozco bien este pueblo… y… um… creo que me perdí y-y… la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño, pero no sé dónde pueda haber uno… je, je…_

_El príncipe sonrió levemente, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que el tipo le creyese la mentira y lo dejara ir, pero este seguía mirándolo con desconfianza y con los brazos cruzados. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, el príncipe estaba empezando a sudar y a sentirse demasiado ansioso, pero tenía miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento o gesto que pudiese parecer sospechoso. Mientras tanto, el otro tipo seguía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

—_Entonces… — empezó el príncipe, tanteando el terreno — ¿Sabe dónde hay un baño? En serio tengo muchas ganas de ir…_

_El sujeto permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo:_

—_Aquí no hay ningún baño, chico. Vete a algún otro lado y no te metas donde no te llaman._

_Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar un suspiro de alivio, el príncipe dijo:_

—_Ah, si… c-claro. Disculpe las molestias… ¡Buenas noches! __— y se fue._

_El tipo no respondió. A medida que el príncipe se iba alejando, pudo sentir que la mirada de aquel joven hombre todavía seguía puesta en él. _

_Apenas el príncipe dobló en una esquina, y estuvo completamente seguro de que nadie más lo veía, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al palacio._

_Al llegar, sus padres lo regañaron muy severamente por haberse quedado afuera hasta muy tarde y lo castigaron prohibiéndole las salidas del palacio durante unas semanas; al príncipe, sin embargo, esto no le molestó en absoluto, ya que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y no sentía deseos de volver a caminar en las calles hasta tan tarde._

_Subió las escaleras del palacio hasta llegar a su habitación y se encerró en esta. _

_¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora, después de todo lo que había visto?_

_._

_._

_._

—Ahora, déjame preguntarte una cosa, Lily. _— _dijo Lincoln con voz serena _— _¿Qué crees que debió haber hecho el príncipe?

Lily lo pensó un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Supongo que… debió contarle todo a sus papás. O, tal vez, a la policía…

Lincoln asintió, complacido con la respuesta de la niña.

—Bien alegra que digas eso, porque veras…

_._

_._

_._

"… _como ya he mencionado antes, este príncipe no era muy inteligente que digamos. Si bien es cierto que consideró seriamente la posibilidad de ir con sus padres, el rey__ y la reina, a contarles todo lo que había visto y oído, al final, terminó rechazando esa idea por considerarla demasiado… infantil. Después de todo, ya no era un niño pequeño, había crecido, y si bien no se le podía considerar mayor de edad, era lo suficientemente inteligente y precavido como para no meterse en problemas… al menos eso era lo que él creía._

_Además, no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para confiarle a sus padres todo lo que había visto. En el pasado, hablar de sus problemas con sus padres no había dado buenos resultados, ya que, siendo personas muy ocupadas y teniendo que dividir su atención entre otras diez hijas, todo lo que él les decía tendía a ser olvidado rápidamente, en comparación a todo lo que sus hermanas pudiesen necesitar._

_Por cierto… también pensó en contarle todo a sus hermanas, más específicamente a las mayores, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, pues pensó que podía ser peligroso para ellas. _

_Era difícil saber lo que aquellos tipos serían capaces de hacer si llegasen a enterarse que alguien los había visto torturando al hijo de un duque._

_Sintiéndose frustrado por no saber qué hacer, el príncipe se recostó en su cama y, con el fin de distraerse un poco, se puso a hojear uno de sus libros preferidos de héroes._

_Fue entonces que una idea se le vino a la mente._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Qué clase de idea? _— _preguntó Lily.

Lincoln soltó un largo suspiro antes de responder.

—La idea, en general, era esta: ¿Por qué no podía él, "el príncipe aburrido", hacer una investigación más profunda sobre este extraño grupo de hechiceros de magia negra, para luego revelar sus crueles actos ante el público? Después de todo, seguramente tenía que haber mucha más información sobre ellos, y si eran capaces de hacerle cosas tan atroces al hijo de un duque, quien sabe cuántos otros muchachos estuviesen siendo atormentados de la misma manera por ellos. Haciendo uso de toda su inteligencia y de sus habilidades, el príncipe estaba seguro de que sería capaz de descubrir quiénes eran y cuáles eran sus planes… después, dejaría que la policía se encargara de ellos.

Lily parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

—Wow… eso sí que es muy valiente.

Lincoln la miró con seriedad.

—No, no lo es. Más bien es algo bastante tonto e ingenuo. Lily, si alguna vez llegas a ver algo parecido a lo que este príncipe vio, _**tienes**_ que contárselo a Mamá o a Papá, o alguna de las chicas… o a mí. Lo que el príncipe hizo no estuvo bien, fue imprudente y peligroso. _**Nunca**_ trates de hacer algo como lo que él hizo.

—Sí, si… lo prometo, lo prometo. — respondió la niña un poco impaciente, pero después, recordó algo — Espera… ¿el príncipe sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era algo peligroso?

—Bueno… sí. — respondió el peliblanco con cierta cautela.

—Entonces… si ya lo sabía, ¿por qué decidió hacerlo?

El peliblanco sonrió forzadamente. A veces, Lily podía ser muy perceptiva a pesar de ser tan joven.

—¡Vaya! Esa sí que es una buena pregunta, Lily… ¿Por qué el príncipe decidió hacer lo que hizo? Bueno, veras… el príncipe de este cuento no era alguien inteligente, eso ya lo he dicho varias veces, pero eso sí, era valiente… o por lo menos, _**quería **_ser valiente, porque… veras, el… Mmm… ¿Cómo te lo explico? —Lincoln permaneció en silencio un momento, pensando en cómo explicarle a su hermanita lo que trataba de decir — Quizás… su orgullo tuvo algo que ver en todo esto…

—¿Su orgullo?

—Si. Veras… en el fondo, él quería investigar a ese grupo de magos y desenmascararlos porque… — suspiró — porque quería que aquello fuese su victoria personal, ¿me entiendes? Él quería que este fuese _**su**_ triunfo...no de su padre, de sus hermanas, o de nadie más. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que siempre lo llamaran "el príncipe aburrido", a que sus logros, que no eran muchos, fuesen prácticamente ignorados mientras que los de sus hermanas eran elogiados y aplaudidos por todo el mundo… estaba tan acostumbrado a todo eso, que la sola idea de hacer algo… "heroico" por una vez en su vida, era algo… muy tentador para él. El solo pensar en ganar algo de reconocimiento para sí mismo era una idea que lo emocionaba mucho. Incluso llegó a imaginarse a sí mismo siendo aclamado por todo el reino como uno de los héroes de sus historias… imaginó a su madre abrazándolo, a sus hermanas felicitándolo, a su padre dándole una palmada en el hombro y diciendo: "Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti" …

Lincoln suspiró con algo de cansancio.

—En fin, más o menos eso era lo que pensaba el príncipe en esos momentos. ¿Recuerdas cómo le gustaba leer historias de sup… quiero decir, de héroes, y como se imaginaba a sí mismo siendo uno? Bueno, pues pensó que esta era una buena oportunidad para demostrar que era valiente, que podía ser un héroe verdadero y que… tal vez, de esa forma, sus padres lo verían de una forma más… especial. — de nuevo suspiró — Una idea bastante tonta, en realidad.

Lily miró a su hermano en silencio por un momento.

—Yo no creo que sea una idea tonta.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lincoln sorprendido.

—Digo que… no creo que esa sea una idea tonta. Es… triste. Pero no tonta.

Lincoln casi sonrió.

—Pero cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué hizo el príncipe?

—Mmm… bueno… empezó a preparar todo un plan elaborado para investigar a ese grupo de magos criminales. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que lo que estaba haciendo le traería grandes problemas en el futuro…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**(1) Aquí estoy usando la palabra "abuso" en vez de "bullying", ya que prefiero usar palabras en español. **_

_**Hacía tiempo que quería terminar de escribir la segunda parte de esta historia, y ahora… POR FIN pude hacerlo. **_

_**La razón de mi tardanza es que quería escribir los primeros dos capítulos de la historia "Confesiones de un viejo amigo", con la perspectiva de Clyde. Si ya han leído eso historia, entonces se darán cuenta de que aquí es donde ambas historias, "confesiones" y "un cuento antes de ir a dormir", van a tener un punto de conexión. **_

_**Ahora bien, no creo que sea necesario que lean "confesiones" para entender esta historia, pero si les interesa entender un poco más los detalles o el trasfondo de todo, así como también los pensamientos personales de Clyde… entonces, si les sugiero que lo lean (si quieren y si tienen tiempo, claro).**_

_**En fin… respecto al capítulo… (SPOILER ALERT) … en caso de que no lo hayan notado, la historia que Lincoln le está relatando a Lily es la suya propia, con tintes de fantasía y de cuento infantil (Wow…Impactante, lo sé, XD).**_

_**Tal y como Lincoln prometió, en este cuento habrá partes de acción, intriga, ciencia ficción, romance… y un poco de terror. En este capítulo, hubo intriga, y a medida que vaya avanzando la historia, se volverá más oscura… pero no se preocupen, habrá un final… "feliz" entre comillas.**_

_**Me pareció que sería una buena idea escribir partes donde Lily interrumpiera la narración de Lincoln, haciendo preguntas, exclamaciones… más que nada porque eso es lo que los niños siempre hacen cuando tratas de contarles un cuento. ¿Les gusta? Si no, siéntanse libres de escribir comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas… lo que sea. **_

_**Ahora que… ¡por fin! ... ya he escrito los primeros capítulos de "confesiones" y este capítulo de "un cuento antes de dormir", por fin podre enfocarme en "volver al pasado", más específicamente en el arco de Lucy, en el que llevo trabajando desde hace tiempo. **_

_**Ahora pasemos a las personas que me han dejado comentarios, a quienes mando saludos y agradecimientos…**_

_**Copet: **__Muchas gracias. Espero no decepcionar con este capítulo. Créeme, nunca los olvidé._

_**El caballero de las antorchas: **__Muchas gracias por tu análisis tan extenso, ja, ja… 1) Me gustó mucho la comparación que hiciste acerca de Lily, como el cuadro de una bella ciudad que en la actualidad está en ruinas, créeme, yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor. 2) Respecto a Lincoln, es cierto que su situación, al menos en el momento en el que transcurre "un cuento antes de dormir", no es la ideal. Todo parece estar bien en la superficie, pero hay problemas ocultos. Respecto a su cambio y su partida de la casa, esto espero explicarlo un poco mejor en el siguiente capítulo. En ciertos puntos, pareces un profeta, pero prefiero no hacer comentarios porque podrías adivinar lo que se viene y, aquí entre nosotros, me gusta el suspenso. 3) Tu comentario respecto a Lori es muy acertado… ¡muy bien!_

_En fin, muchas gracias por tu review y tus porras. Espero no decepcionar en el futuro._

_**Jonás Nagera: **__Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra saber que mi historia tiene un efecto muy placentero en ti._

_**Hisworld39: **__Muy buenas observaciones acerca de Lincoln y de su cambio. El comentario que hiciste acerca de Lori también fue muy acertado. Muchas gracias, en el futuro habrá más momentos entre Lincoln y Lily._

**Bueno eso será todo por ahora. Una vez más, gracias por las lecturas, y hasta la próxima. ¡Bye!**


End file.
